11 Stycznia 2003
06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc.26; serial prod.angielskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumba; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Wymarzone miejsce; cz.2; serial prod.USA 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 To niesamowite!; odc.34; serial prod.USA 11:45 Cztery kąty z wyobraźnią; odc.5 - Pokój dziecinny; magazyn poradnikowy 12:05 Podróżnik; Zima w Tyrolu 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata; Węże morskie; cz.2-ost.; film dok.prod.nowozelandzkiej stereo 13:35 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Liberec 15:45 Sekrety zdrowia; Co jeść?Zalecenia 16:00 Między nami; talk show opcja 1, 0-700-45-602 opcja 2 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1812; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.255; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Lokatorzy; Sprawa testamentu; serial TVPstereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; Przygody osliczki Tosi 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Rob Roy; Rob Roy; 1995 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Michael Caton - Jones; wyk: Liam Neesam,Jessica Lange,Tim Roth,John Hurt 22:20 Eurowizja 2003-konkurs polski 22:30 Rajd Paryż - Dakar; relacja 22:45 Halloween - 20 lat później; Halloween:H20; 1998 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Steve Miner; wyk: Jamie Lee Curtis,Adam Arkin,Michelle Williams 00:10 W krainie dreszczowców; Doktor Mordrid; Doctor Mordrid; film s-f prod.USA; reż: Albert Band & Charles Band; wyk: Jeffrey Combs,Yvette Nipar,Jay Acovone 01:20 Magiczne Kule; Magic Hunter; 1994 film fab.prod.węgiersko-rosyjsko-francuskiej; reż: Lldiko Enyedi; wyk: Gary Kemp,Sadie Frost,LldikoToth,Peter Vallai 03:10 Zakończenie programu 06:50 Studio urody 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.108; serial TVP; powt. 08:45 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 09:15 Tęgie kłopoty - życie na wadze; odc.1 - Jedyne wyjście; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 09:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Bezportne ludzkie żeglowanie 10:00 Kręcioła; stereo 10:20 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; odc.2/10 - Koty Wiecznego Miasta; 2000 serial dok.prod. angielskiej 10:50 Animals; magazyn 11:20 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; Rosie wróć do domu; serial anim. prod. USA 11:45 Oko smoka; TKKG; 1998 film fab.prod.niemieckiej; reż: Urlich Konig; wyk: Tomi Renjak,Max Sittel 13:05 Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; I Muvrini 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.478 - Powrót Karabasza; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo; powt. 16:55 Gorący temat; odc.7/12; serial TVP 17:20 26 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrków w Monte Carlo; cz.4; film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Świat obok nas; W obronie honoru; film dok.prod.angielskiej zgodą rodziców 20:00 Sylwestrowe Duszy Granie; cz.1 - Tercet,czyli Kwartet - Złote przeboje 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Dobry wieczór,dobre kino; Eksperyment "Filadelfia"; The Philadelphia Experiment; 1984 fil s-f prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Stewart Raffill; wyk: Michael Pare,Nancy Allen,Eric Christmas 00:15 Spisek; Frame Up 2: The Cover Up; 1992 komedia prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Paul Leder; wyk: Margaux Hemingway,Wings Hauser,Cole Hauser 01:45 Muzyka na dobranoc; Gdzie jest Dzidek 02:40 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Muzykogranie - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07:30 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn medyczny 08:00 Laboratorium Dextera - seriale animowane USA 08:25 Mumia Niania - serial animowany 08:55 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Power Rangers - serial fantastyczny USA 1994 09:55 Hitmania 10:50 Utracona niewinność - film biograficzny USA 12:30 Wielki Jake - western USA 1971 14:35 Promenada sukcesu - program publicystyczny 15:15 4 x 4 -magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Duża przerwa - serial komediowy Polska 16:55 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic - serial SF USA 1999 17:50 Asy z klasy - serial dla młodzieży USA 1999-2000 18:45 Informacje Informacje sportowe 19:10 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Psie serce - film obyczajowy Polska 2002 20:05 Projekt Pandora - thriller USA 1998 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 21:50 Jutro musi nadejść - film SF USA 1996 23:30 Skok w bok -film erotyczny USA 1995 01:10 Wielki Jake - western USA 1971 03:00 Muzyka na BIS 05:00 Pożegnanie 05:40 Telesklep 07:40 Wunschpunsch (11) - serial animowany 08:05 Action Man (24) - serial animowany 08:30 Automania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09:30 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny 10:30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12:30 Legendy Kung Fu (36) - serial sensacyjny USA 1992-96 13:25 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 14:35 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 15:05 Chicago - serial dokumentalny 15:35 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 21:15 Trujący bluszcz - film sensacyjny USA 1992 23:05 Projekt Kronos - film SF USA 1995 00:40 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy Polska 2002 01:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 06:30 Bajki Hektora - serial animowany 07:00 Wyprawa na zachód 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przeprowadzki (3) - film 10:45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna 11:15 Przeglądarka Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Ballada o Stańce 12:15 Program rozrywkowy 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:15 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Eugenia Sandler (5) - film 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podróże po Meksyku i Karaibach (1/12) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Program lokalny 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Prognoza pogody 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:45 Stawka większa niż życie (8) 19:45 Siatkarska Liga Mistrzów - mecz: Łużniki Moskwa-Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:20 ZUS radzi 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Twarz mojej siostry (2) - film 00:15 Zupełnie niewiarygodne (1) - film left|thumb|80x80px 06:30 Bajki Hektora - serial animowany 07:00 Wyprawa na zachód 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Źródło 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy - reportaż 09:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przeprowadzki (3) - film 10:45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna 11:15 Przeglądarka Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Ballada o Stańce 12:15 Program rozrywkowy 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:15 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Eugenia Sandler (5) - film 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podróże po Meksyku i Karaibach (1/12) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Teleskop 15:55 Źródło - magazyn 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Teleskop 18:20 Sport - wiadomości 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Prognoza pogody 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:45 Stawka większa niż życie (8) 19:45 Siatkarska Liga Mistrzów - mecz: Łużniki Moskwa-Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:20 ZUS radzi 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 21:55 Sport - wiadomości 22:10 Afisz 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Twarz mojej siostry (2) - film 00:15 Zupełnie niewiarygodne (1) - film left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 06.30 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem - serial animowany 07.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Poglądanie natury - film dok. 08.30 Gęsia skórka - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem - serial animowany 09.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 10.00 Biały Kieł - serial przygodowy 10.30 Zakręcony - serial komediowy 11.00 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy 11.30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? - serial komediowy 12.00 Poglądanie natury - film dok. 13.00 Tit TV - magazyn gier komputerowych i konsolowych 13.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Siatkówka: Liga polska 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Niebański pies - komedia kryminalna, USA 1980 20.00 Cwaniak - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 21.50 Na wysokich obrotach - serial sensacyjny 22.40 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 23.05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.35 Dzieci kukurydzy - horror, USA 1994 01.30 Koszykówka 03.25 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Telesklep 8.00 He−man i władcy wszechświata 8.25 Wilki morskie 8.50 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 9.15 Kaczor Daffy − Fantastyczna wyspa − film USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.35 Kłopotliwy wnuczek − komedia USA 13.05 Czy boisz się ciemności − serial kanad. 14.05 Tenbit GSM − magazyn 14.35 Belfer z klasą − serial USA 15.05 Drew Carey show − serial USA 15.35 Zatoka Merlina − serial USA 16.30 Łamisłówka − teleturniej 17.20 Szamańska rzeka − film kanad. 19.05 Asy wywiadu − serial USA 20.00 Zakochany fałszerz − film USA 21.50 Pechowi porywacze − komedia kanad. 23.30 Pamela − film USA (100 min.) 01.10 Koniec programu 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.111 - Ambulans w potrzasku; serial prod. TVP stereo 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Kalejdoskop Miki Mola; film anim. 07:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; Ropa, Łemki i Hucuły; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:30 Szarcio i Teodorsz; odc.7/26 - Wodna strzałka o długości nosa; serial anim. prod. francuskiej 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Bolonii i Ferrary 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc.642; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:40 Klan; odc.643; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:05 Klan; odc.644; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:35 Świat Majów; odc.3 - Sąsiedzi i antenaci; serial dok.Elżbiety Dzikowskiej; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dom; odc.8 - Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki; serial TVP 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Gość w domu - reportaż 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.35 - Transmisja kodowana; serial TVP 15:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; program interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Takie kino 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.111 - Ambulans w potrzasku; serial prod. TVP stereo; powt. 18:25 Czterdziestolatek; odc.16/21 - Gdzie byłaś,czyli Szekspir; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc.19/52 - Franklinsztajn; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Dom; odc.8 - Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki; serial prod.TVP; powt. 21:35 Dzieci i ryby; 1997 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Krzysztof Stroiński, Daniel Olbrychski 23:10 Takie kino 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport-telegram 23:53 Prognoza pogody 00:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc.111 - Ambulans w potrzasku; serial prod. TVP stereo; powt. 01:00 Takie kino 01:15 Dinusie; odc.19/52 - Franklinsztajn; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Sfora; odc.4/9; serial sensacyjny TVP stereo 02:55 Dom; odc.8 - Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki; serial prod.TVP; powt. 04:25 Czterdziestolatek; odc.16/21 - Gdzie byłaś,czyli Szekspir; serial TVP; powt. 05:15 Święta wojna; odc.35 - Transmisja kodowana; serial TVP; powt. 05:35 Takie kino 06:00 Polonica; Przez burzę; odc.1/5; 1999 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Bernard Boehlich; wyk: Jeanette Hain, Ben Becker, Max Tidof, Franciszek Pieczka 07:30 Folkogranie; Vannes Van de Velde 08:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Don Kichot; film anim.Krzysztofa Raynocha 08:15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 07.20 Piłkarski salon - magazyn sportowy 08.20 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 09.10 Muzyka polska 10.00 Hitmania - program muzyczny 11.00 Szczęśliwa 6 - program muzyczny 12.00 Kalambury - telezabawa 12.30 Alcionado - program muzyczny 13.00 Muzyka polska 14.00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 14.25 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom 14.30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 15.00 Muzykogranie 15.55 Bractwo Orła Białego - program dla dzieci 16.05 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom 16.10 Informacje 16.30 V - Max - program motoryzacyjny 17.00 Kimonaniak - magazyn filmowy 17.30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Na każdy temat - talk-show 19.00 Smakosze i rozkosze - program kulinarny 19.15 Informacje 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20.00 Zerwane więzi - talk-show 20.45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 21.00 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 21.30 Rodzina zastępcza - telenowela 22.00 Fundacja Polsat 22.15 Trędowata - serial 23.00 Kalejdoskop 23.30 V - Max - program motoryzacyjny 00.00 Liga siatkówki mężczyzn 02.00 Pasmo informacyjne 02.30 Promenada sukcesu 03.15 Na każdy temat 04.15 Muzyka polska 04.30 Samo życie - serial 05.00 Komicy występują w Polsacie 05.15 Bar 1 05.30 Stefa P 06.00 Pasmo informacyjne left|thumb|80x80px 06.10 Top Shop 06.40 Przyjaciele - bajki animowane 07.30 Cyrk - relacje z pojazdów cyrkowych 08.00 Top Shop 18.05 Ukryta kamera 18.30 Wielka Ameryka - serial podróżniczy 19.00 Akta prosiaczka - serial komediowy 19.30 Nowojorscy policjanci - serial kryminalny 20.00 Ocean - film fab., Włochy/Hiszpania 21.50 City Life - serial 23.00 Sex - kulisy 23.10 Co za szok - wiadomości erotyczne 23.20 Sex - kulisy 23.35 Seksplozja - magazyn erotyczny 23.45 Eroplaza 00.00 Sex Laski 00.20 Podpalacz 00.35 Seksplozja 00.40 XXX Show 01.00 Night Show 01.15 Playboy 02.15 Dziewczyny z X- Chacs - program erotyczny 02.30 Crazy Cat Show left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Koszykówka: Euroliga - mecz: Vitrus Bochnia - Partizan Belgrad 09.45 4 x 4 - magzyn motoryzacyjny 10.10 Koszykówka: Euroliga - mecz: Idea Śląsk Wrocław - Real Madryt 11.55 Snowboard - magazyn 12.20 Koszykówka: Euroliga - mecz: Żalgris Kowno - Unicaja Malaga 14.05 Boks z archiwum: Mike Tyson - najlepsze walki 14.30 KO TV - magazyn bokserski 14.55 Siatkówka: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz: Nafta Piła - Crvena Zvezda Belgrad 16.50 Koszykówka: Euroliga - mecz: Maccabi Tel Awiw - Pannathanikos Ateny 18.35 Freestyle - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 Gilette World Sport 19.25 Narciarski raport - magazyn 19.50 Siatkówka: I liga kobiet - mecz: Skra Warszawa - Nafta Gaz Piła (na żywo) 21.50 Siatkówka: I liga mężczyzn - mecz: Polska Energia Sosnowiec - 1944 Gwardia Wrocław (na żywo) 23.50 Koszykówka: Euroliga - mecz: Asvel Lyon - Uker Stambuł 01.35 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Golf: Target World Challenge 2002 - podsumowanie 04.00 KO TV - magazyn bokserski 04.25 Koszykówka: Euroliga - mecz: Etes Stambu - Cibona Zagrzeb left|thumb|80x80px 7.05 Łapu-capu 7.15 Minisport+ 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy naim. 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.25 Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obyczajowy Polska (K) 10.05 Kobieta na topie - komedia romantyczna USA 2000 11.35 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Benicio del Toro - film dok. (K) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Aktualności filmowe 14.00 Łapu-capu 14.10 Jozue dawniej i dziś - komedia Kanada 1985 (K) 16.05 Deser: Deklinacja (K) 16.25 Dziennik Bridget Jones - komedia romantyczna Wielka Brytania/Francja 2001 (K) 18.00 Dziennik Bridget Jones: Tego nie było - film dok. (K) 18.15 Kongo - film przygodowy USA 1985 (K) 20.00 W rytmie hip-hopu - melodramat USA 2001 (K) 21.50 The Mexician - komedia sensacyjna USA 2001 (K) 23.55 Lucktown Blues - dramat sens. USA 2000 (K) 1.35 Brother - film sensacyjny Wielka Brytania/Japonia/USA 2000 (K) 3.25 Kuchnia filmowa: Przez 24 godziny (K) 3.40 Szklana pułapka 2 - film sensacyjny USA 1990 (K) 5.40 Ludzie oceanu: W głębinach - film dok. (K) left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Uczeń czarodzieja - film fantasy RPA 2000 8.00 Gwiezdne wrota (1, 2) - serial SF USA 1999 9.30 Niezwykła podróż - film familijny USA 1993 10.55 Największe wydarzenia XX wieku - film dok. 11.40 Moja dziewczyna - film obyczajowy USA 1991 13.20 Czy święty Mikołaj się rozwodzi? - komedia USA 2001 14.45 Spacer po Egipcie - film obyczajowy USA 1999 16.25 Pokemon. Film pierwszy - film animowany Japonia 1999 18.00 Pearl Harbour - dramat wojenny USA 2001 21.00 Fenomen żonatego faceta - serial kom. 22.00 W rytmie rave - film obyczajowy USA 2000 23.20 Patriota - dramat USA/Niemcy 2000 2.00 Krąg wtajemniczonych - thriller USA 2000 3.50 Niemcy - film obyczajowy Polska 1985 5.30 Największe wydarzenia XX wieku - film dok. left|thumb|80x80px 15.00 Godzina miłosierdzia 15.25 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 15.40 Niech się Polska przyśni tobie: Powstanie 1863 r. - film dok. 16.00 Słowo życia: Ewangelia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Paulina 16.10 Przegląd Niedzieli 16.15 Studio otwarte Cybernetyki 7: Czy nauczyliśmy się czegoś od Papieża 17.35 Ścieżki kultury: Chłop w sztuce 18.00 Ewangelie jako źródła historyczne: Wojna wygrana - magazyn duszpasterski 18.40 Echa Bożego Narodzenia 19.00 Nasz brat Maksymilian - film dok. 19.20 Wideokatechizm: Ja jestem z wami (1) - program dla dzieci 19.40 Śpiewajcie i grajcie Mu - kolędy w wykonaniu Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego - Warszawianka 20.10 Wielkopolska - magazyn turystyczny 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia: Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Św. Paulina 21.15 Przegląd Niedzieli 21.20 Józef - film fab. left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu 06.25 Biblioteka Lizzie 06.30 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki 07.00 Cyberłowcy 07.25 Cyberłowcy 07.50 Traszka Neda 08.20 Królik Milczek 08.25 Arnold 08.50 Moje miasto 09.05 Niefortunna czarownica 09:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu 09:55 Biblioteka Lizzie 10.00 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki 10.30 Cyberłowcy 10:55 Cyberłowcy 11.20 Traszka Neda 11.50 Królik Milczek 11.55 Arnold 12.20 Moje miasto 12.35 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu 13.25 Biblioteka Lizzie 13.30 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki 14.00 Cyberłowcy 14.25 Cyberłowcy 14.50 Traska Neda 15.20 Królik Milczek 15.25 Arnold 15.50 Moje miasto 16.05 Niefortunna czarownica 16.30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domui 16.55 Biblioteka Lizzie 17.00 Podwieczorek u Mini i Maxa 17.30 Cyberłowcy 17.55 Cyberłowcy 18.20 Traszka Neda 18.50 Królik Milczek 18.55 Arnold 19.20 Moje miasto 19.35 Niefortunna czarownica HBO 2 06:30 Nędznicy - obyczajowy, Francja 1995 09:15 Co za życie - komedia, Hiszpania 2000 11:10 Niekończąca się opowieść: Baśnie - familijny, Kanada 2001, reż. Giles Walker 12:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 13:20 Pod niebem Henrietty - obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. James Keach 15:10 Napad - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Steve Rash 16:40 Nędznicy - obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Claude Lelouch 19:30 Robbie Williams - koncert w Kolonii, Wielka Brytania 2001 21:00 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów - komedia kryminalna, USA/Kanada 2000, reż. Jonathan Lynn 22:40 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy 23:35 Gniazdo os - obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Steve Buscemi 01:10 Rodzina Soprano - serial kryminalny 02:10 Kręgosłup diabła - horror, Meksyk/Hiszpania 2001, reż. Guillermo del Toro 04:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Co za życie - komedia, Hiszpania 2000, reż. Antonio Cuadri TMT 07:00 W krainie bajki 08:00 Muzyczna Telewizja 08:30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 09:00 Wirtualny Uniwersytet - wykłady 09:30 Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 W krainie bajki 11:30 Telezakupy 12:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 12:30 Pory roku - poradnik 13:30 Telezakupy 14:00 Twój dentysta radzi - poradnik 14:30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - serial dok. 15:00 Telezakupy 15:30 Muzyczna Telewizja 16:00 Men - magazyn 16:30 Na czasie - mag. 17:00 Z notatnika podróżnika - magazyn 17:30 TV Yacht Klub - magazyn 18:00 V6 - magazyn 18:30 Muzyczna Telewizja 19:00 W krainie bajki 20:00 Niewidzialny wróg - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Elmo Dewitt 21:30 Muzyczny salon 22:00 Muzyczna Telewizja 22:30 Tajemnice Tybetu - film dok. 23:00 Bez urazy - sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Charles Norton EUROSPORT 08:30 Rajd Paryż - Dakar - etap 9. Sabha - Zilla, powt. 09:00 Siatkówka - Liga Mistrzów 09:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar świata w Otepaa/Estonia (bieg kobiet na 15 km ze startu wspólnego techniką klasyczną), live 10:15 Tenis - finał turnieju WTA w Sydney/Australia 11:30 Biathlon - Puchar świata w Oberhofie/Niemcy (sztafeta mężczyzn), live 13:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar świata w Bormio/Włochy (zjazd mężczyzn), live 13:45 Skoki narciarskie - Puchar świata w Libercu/Czechy (skoki na obiekcie K120), live 15:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar świata w Otepaa/Estonia (bieg kobiet na 15 km ze startu wspólnego techniką klasyczną) 16:00 Piłka ręczna - mecz towarzyski Francja-Niemcy, live 17:30 Tenis - fianł turnieju ATP w Sydney/Australia, powt. 19:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski Werder Brema - Fernerbahce, live 21:00 żeglarstwo - finał Pucharu Louisa Vuittona w Auckland/Nowa Zelandia 22:00 WATTS - magazyn 22:30 Rajd Paryż - Dakar - etap 10. Zilla - Sarir 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Skoki narciarskie - Puchar świata w Libercu/Czechy (skoki na obiekcie K120), powt. 00:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar świata w Otepaa/Estonia (bieg mężczyzn na 30 km ze startu wspólnego techniką klasyczną) 01:15 Rajd Paryż - Dakar - etap 10. Zilla - Sarir, powt. 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu, powt. DSF 06:00 Dauerwerbe- sendung 06:30 Sports Bakka 06:50 Abenteuer und Reisen TV 07:30 Dauerwerbe- sendung 09:00 Unhaltbar 09:15 Motobike - Das Polo Motorrad Magazin 10:15 Gillette World Sport Special 10:45 Inside NBA - magazyn 11:15 Touchdown - magazyn 11:45 Normal - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 12:15 Motorvision 13:15 Fernfahrer-TV 13:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar świata w Innsbrucku - bieg zjazdowy kobiet 14:45 Halowa piłka nożna: Hasseröder 2003 20:15 Bundesliga Classics 22:15 Laola - międzynarodowy magazyn piłkarski 00:15 KO TV - magazyn bokserski 00:45 Sexy Sport Clips 01:00 Dauerwerbe- sendung 01:15 Sexy Sport Clips 01:45 Dauerwerbe- sendung 01:50 Sexy Sport Clips 02:00 Dauerwerbe- sendung 02:15 Sexy Sport Clips 02:45 Dauerwerbe- sendung 02:50 Sexy Sport Clips 03:00 Dauerwerbe- sendung 03:15 Sexy Sport Clips 03:45 Dauerwerbe- sendung 03:50 Sexy Sport Clips 04:00 Dauerwerbe- sendung 04:15 Sexy Sport Clips 05:00 Dauerwerbe- sendung 05:15 Sexy Sport Clips CANAL+ Niebieski 07:00 Archiwum lig europejskich - piłka nożna 08:50 Piłka nożna - liga francuska, mecz Olympique Lyon - Olympique Marsylia, powt. 10:40 Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 11:10 Archiwum lig europejskich - piłka nożna 13:00 Archiwum GP na żużlu: Grand Prix Norwegii 14:00 Piłka nożna - liga francuska, mecz Olympique Lyon - Olympique Marsylia, powt. 15:55 Mecz + mecz - dwa spotkania ligi angielskiej, live 18:05 Archiwum lig europejskich - piłka nożna 19:55 Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 20:25 Piłka nożna - liga włoska, live 22:30 Piłka nożna - liga hiszpańska, live 00:30 Mecz + mecz - piłka nożna 02:40 Piłka nożna - liga włoska, powt. 04:35 Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 05:10 Piłka nożna - liga hiszpańska CANAL+ żółty 06:00 Papierowy księżyc - obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Peter Bogdanovich 07:45 łapu capu extra 08:15 Zagadka lwów morskich z Alaski - film dok. 09:05 Przyjaciele VIII - serial 09:30 łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 09:40 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 10:15 Przez 24 godziny - serial 11:00 Mission: Impossible - sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Brian De Palma 12:50 Billy Elliot - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2000, reż. Stephen Daldry 14:40 Drużyna asów - obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. William Friedkin 16:25 Yves Saint Laurent - czas odnaleziony - film dok. 17:20 Wykiwani - obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Spike Lee 19:35 Teletubbie - serial animowany 20:00 Zawód negocjator - thriller, USA 2001, reż. Keoni Waxman 21:30 Autor! Autor! - komediodramat, USA 1982, reż. Arthur Hiller 23:20 Bracie, gdzie jesteś? - komedia, Wielka Brytania/Francja/USA 2000, reż. Joel Coen 01:05 Wdowa z Wyspy świętego Piotra - dramat, Francja 2000, reż. Patrice Leconte 02:55 Walet pikowy - komedia, Polska 1960, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski 04:25 Oszukać przeznaczenie - thriller, USA 2000, reż. James Wong ROMANTICA 06:00 Polowanie na milionera 07:00 Polowanie na milionera 08:00 Polowanie na milionera 09:00 Polowanie na milionera 10:00 Polowanie na milionera 11:00 Wojna kobiet 12:00 Wojna kobiet 13:00 Wojna kobiet 14:00 Wojna kobiet 15:00 Wojna kobiet 16:00 Polowanie na milionera 17:00 Polowanie na milionera 18:00 Polowanie na milionera 19:00 Polowanie na milionera 20:00 Polowanie na milionera 21:00 Wojna kobiet 22:00 Wojna kobiet 23:00 Wojna kobiet 00:00 Wojna kobiet 01:00 Wojna kobiet Ale Kino! 08:00 Bosonoga Contessa - Film obyczajowy , Joseph L. Mankiewicz , Humphrey Bogart,Ava Gardner,Edmond O'Brien,Rossano Brazzi,Rossano Brazzi,Elizabeth Sellars,Valentina Cortese , USA 1954 , 130 min. 10:10 Długa droga do domu - Film obyczajowy , Richard Pearce , Sissy Spacek,Whoopi Goldberg,Dwight Schultz,Ving Rhames,Dylan Baker,Erika Alexander,Lexi Randall , USA 1990 , 100 min. 11:50 Niebieskie jak Morze Czarne - Komedia , Jerzy Ziarnik , Marian Kociniak,Wacław Kowalski,Zdzisław Maklakiewicz,Józef Nowak,Andrzej Szczepkowski,Barbara Młynarska,Władysław Hańcza , Polska 1971 , 80 min. 13:10 Sergio Leone - Film dokumentalny , 65 min. 14:15 Krok w dorosłość - Komedia , David Elfick , Craig Adams,Rhondda Findleton,Martin Sacks,Aden Young,Russell Crowe,Maya Stange,Samantha Murray , Australia 1993 , 100 min. 15:55 Atlantic City - Film obyczajowy , Louis Malle , Burt Lancaster,Susan Sarandon,Kate Reid,Robert Joy,Michel Piccoli,Hollis McLaren , Kanada/Francja/USA 1980 , 110 min. 17:45 Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem - Film obyczajowy , Milos Forman , Jack Nicholson,Brad Dourif,Louise Fletcher,Will Sampson,William Redfield,Marya Small,Delos V. Smith jr. , USA 1975 , 135 min. 20:00 X-człowiek, który widział więcej - Film SF , Roger Corman , Ray Milland,Diana Van der Vlis,Harold Stone,John Hoyt,Don Rickles,Morris Ankrum,Lorrie Summers , USA 1963 , 85 min. 21:25 Kruk - Komedia , Roger Corman , Vincent Price,Peter Lorre,Boris Karloff,Jack Nicholson , USA 1963 , 95 min. 23:00 Przesyłka - Thriller , Andrew Davis , Gene Hackman,Joanna Cassidy,Tommy Lee Jones,John Heard,Dennis Franz,Pam Grier,Kevin Crowley , USA 1989 , 110 min. 00:50 Nienawiść - Film sensacyjny , Walter Hill , Nick Nolte,Powers Boothe,Michael Ironside,Maria Conchita Alonso,Rip Torn,Clancy Brown,William Forsythe , USA 1987 , 105 min. HALLMARK 05:00 Zabójcze umysły - sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Fredrick K. Keller 07:00 Jacie, Ethel & Joan: Kobiety Kennedych (2) - dramat, USA 2000, reż. Larry Shaw 09:00 Zerwanie więzów rodzinnych, czyli ... - dramat, USA 1987, reż. John Wilder 11:00 Zabójcze umysły - sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Fredrick K. Keller 13:00 Tylko miłość (1) - melodramat, USA 1998, reż. John Erman 15:00 Cagney i Lacey: Prawdziwe dowody - sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Lynne Littman 17:00 Zerwanie więzów rodzinnych, czyli ... - dramat, USA 1987, reż. John Wilder 19:00 Babski oddział - serial kryminalny 20:00 Southern Cross - przygodowy, USA 2002, reż. Mark Defriest 22:00 życiowa szansa - melodramat, USA 1991, reż. Jonathan Sanger 00:00 Babski oddział - serial kryminalny 01:00 Southern Cross - przygodowy, USA 2002, reż. Mark Defriest 03:00 życiowa szansa - melodramat, USA 1991, reż. Jonathan Sanger LE CINEMA 14:00 Uśmiech nocy - komedia, Szwecja 1955, reż. Ingmar Bergman 16:00 Urodzone w Absurdystanie - dramat, Austria 1999, reż. Houchang Allahyari 18:00 Fabiana spotkanie z Bogiem - dramat, Węgry 1980, reż. Zoltan Fabri 20:00 Legendy kina: Ingmar Bergman 20:30 Droga na południe - dramat, Jugosławia/Argentyna 1988, reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro 22:10 Dzieciak zabójca - dramat, Francja 1993, reż. Gilles de Maistre 23:45 Niezwykłe namiętności: W potrzasku - erotyczny, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Dorothy Black 01:05 Blue - film fab, Wielka Brytania 1993, reż. Derek Jarman TELE 5 08:00 Telezakupy 08:30 Szeherezada - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy 09:30 Na luzie - rozmowa z Meatloaf 10:30 Ikony popkultury - film dok. 11:25 Auto motor i sport - program motoryzacyjny 11:50 Werdykt - program sądowy 12:15 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Kenia - serial podróżniczy 13:10 Ikony popkultury - film dok. 14:05 Julie Lescaut - serial kryminalny 15:45 Dzień z gwiazdą - program poradnikowy 16:15 Na luzie - rozmowa z Philem Collinsem 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Sandra - zbuntowana księżniczka - serial obyczajowy 18:15 Sandra - zbuntowana księżniczka - serial obyczajowy 19:15 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Zimbabwe - serial podróżniczy 20:00 Trzecia Tajemnica Fatimska - dramat, Włochy 2001, reż. Alfredo Peyretti 21:35 Prognoza pogody 21:40 Bez tajemnic: Teneryfa (3/8) - serial dok. 22:30 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Auto motor i sport 23:00 Seks i zakupy - program erotyczny 23:30 Werdykt TCM 21:00 Zabriskie Point - dramat, 1970, reż. Michelangelo Antonioni 23:00 Alex w krainie czarów - komedia, USA 1970, reż. Paul Mazursky 00:55 Wzgórze - dramat, 1965, reż. Sidney Lumet DISCOVERY CHANNEL 09:00 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa 09:25 łowcy tajemnic: Więzienny zajazd/Psie zjawy 09:55 Discovery dla dzieci: Dziwne zwierzaki 10:20 Mega- drapieżniki 11:15 Wielkie ucieczki: Uciekinierzy 12:10 Kuchenne przygody: Owoce i warzywa 12:40 Kuchenne przygody: Mięso 13:05 Wysypisko: Wielka kosiarka 14:00 Wielka wojna: 1914-1918 15:00 Tajemnice Inków 16:00 Tajemnice Inków 17:00 10 najlepszych programów roku 2002: Nominacja 1 18:00 10 najlepszych programów roku 2002: Nominacja 2 19:00 10 najlepszych programów roku 2002: Nominacja 3 20:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 21:00 Detektywi sądowi: łowcy umysłów 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Partnerzy w zbrodni 23:00 Z akt FBI: Mafia za południu USA 00:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Nocna zmiana 01:00 Mistrz 02:00 To ci historia!: Piątek, 13 NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC 08:00 Detektywi wraków: Cmentarzysko na Pacyfiku 09:00 Psie profesje 09:30 Taksówką za sto dolarów: Buenos Aires i Calgary 10:00 Golf 11:00 Detektywi wraków: Cmentarzysko na Pacyfiku 12:00 Afryka: Powrót na sawannę 13:00 Australia Bena Darka 14:00 Psie profesje 14:30 Taksówką za sto dolarów: Buenos Aires i Calgary 15:00 Golf 16:00 Detektywi wraków: Cmentarzysko na Pacyfiku 17:00 Afryka: Powrót na sawannę 18:00 Australia Bena Darka 19:00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Nick Baker na tropie - Manty 19:30 Nowa seria: W świecie krokodyli II 20:00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Legendy pustyni Gobi 21:00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Koszmary natury - za kulisami 21:30 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Koszmary natury - czarna wdowa 22:00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Zabójczy instykt - krokodyle 23:00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Siła słoni 00:00 Za kulisami 00:30 Czarna wdowa 01:00 Krokodyle PLANETE 08:05 Tajemny świat ogrodów: Pająki (21) 08:30 Tajemny świat ogrodów: ćmy (22) 09:00 Tajemny świat ogrodów: Chrząszcze (23) 09:25 Tajemny świat ogrodów: Muchy (24) 09:50 Tajemny świat ogrodów: Węże (25) 10:15 Szkoła hotelarska w Lozannie (1) 10:45 Szkoła hotelarska w Lozannie (2) 11:15 Szkoła hotelarska w Lozannie (3) 11:45 Szkoła hotelarska w Lozannie (4) 12:15 Straż parkingowa (1) 12:50 W poszukiwaniu zatopionych bogów 13:45 Skarb z zatopionej dżonki 14:40 Prusy Wschodnie - na uboczu Europy 16:10 Rzeka, której nie można zapomnieć 16:40 W kilku słowach: Katastrofalne powodzie, dyskusja 17:10 Tama w Malpasset 18:10 Chiny pod wodą 18:40 Dobre i złe konopie 19:35 W kilku słowach: Kontrowersje wokół konopi indyjskich, dyskusja 20:05 "Trawka" na receptę? 20:45 Elita detektywów: Philip Marlowe i bystry twardziel (3) 21:35 Elita detektywów: Komisarz Malgret i belgijski autor (4) 22:30 Muzyka elektroniczna - francuskie brzmienie 23:20 Włoscy didżeje 00:20 24 godziny z życia miasta: Sankt Petersburg, część 1 00:50 24 godziny z życia miasta: Sankt Petersburg, część 2 01:20 24 godziny z życia miasta: Vancouver, część 1 01:50 24 godziny z życia miasta: Vancouver, część 2 02:25 "Ü" - w radosnym żywiole TRAVEL CHANNEL 08:00 świat Graingera: Najpiękniejszy Madagaskar 09:00 Wędrówki po świecie: Madryt 09:30 Smaki Australii: Riverland 10:00 Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii: Donegal 10:30 Tu i tam: Zanzibar 11:00 Rejsy odkrywców: Wschodnia część Morza śródziemnego 12:00 Plaże: Najpiękniejsze plaże świata 13:00 Kolejowe przygody w Australii: Nowa Południowa Walia 14:00 żyłka podróznicza: Orlando - świat Walta Disneya 14:30 Pocztówki z raju: Islandia z Lindą Barker 15:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Buenos Aires 15:30 Wędrówki po świecie: Madryt 16:00 świat Graingera: Najpiękniejszy Madagaskar 17:00 Wokół ciekawostek: Costa Blanca - Hiszpania 17:30 Podróże Nicka Sandersa po świecie: Z Vegas do Doliny śmierci 18:00 Przemierzając świat: Hawaje 18:30 Wspaniała Wielka Brytania: Cotswoids 19:00 W podróży ...: Chorwacja i Gambia 19:30 Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii: Donegal 20:00 Rejsy odkrywców: Dunaj 21:00 Wspaniałe wyprawy: Yorkshire 21:30 Na nartach w Ameryce: Dolina Jeleni, Park City i Kaniony 22:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Myanmar 23:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie 23:30 Wspaniała Wielka Brytania: Cotswoids 00:00 Plaże: Najpiękniejsze plaże świata 01:00 Smaki Australii: Riverland 01:30 Robbie Coltrane w cadillacu: Huckleberry Robbie Animal Planet 07:00 Na ratunek: Delfiny w rzece - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 07:30 Na ratunek: Kot Stubbs - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 08:00 Shark Gordon: żarłacze tygrysie z Hawajów - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 08:30 Shark Gordon: Koszmar żeglarzy - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 09:00 Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 09:30 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 10:00 Zakręcone opowieści: żaba - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 10:30 Dzikość serca: węże - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 11:00 Biała granica: Frozen in Time - Program edukacyjny , 60 min. 12:00 Pocztówki z dziczy - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 12:30 Pocztówki z dziczy - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 13:00 Szkoła safari - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 13:30 Szkoła safari - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 14:00 A więc chcesz pracować ze zwierzętami - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 14:30 A więc chcesz pracować ze zwierzętami - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 15:00 Opiekunowie: Zmiany - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 15:30 Opiekunowie: Pomocna dłoń - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 16:00 Kroniki zoo - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 16:30 Kroniki zoo - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 17:00 Opowieści o koniach: Jeździec safari - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 17:30 Opowieści o koniach: łagodne olbrzymy - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 18:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 18:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 19:00 Szaleni Mike i Mark: Jak najbliżej lwów - Program edukacyjny , 60 min. 20:00 Pocztówki z dziczy - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 20:30 Pocztówki z dziczy - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 21:00 Szkoła safari - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 21:30 Szkoła safari - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 22:00 Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 Zwierzęcy detektywi: żółwie - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 23:30 Na linii frontu: Tajlania - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Na ratunek: Delfiny w rzece - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. 00:30 Na ratunek: Kot Stubbs - Program edukacyjny , 30 min. DISCOVERY SCI-TREK 09:00 łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 09:25 łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 09:55 Słoneczne imperium: Obcy sąsiedzi 10:50 Na krawędzi: Człowiek, który odgadł, co przydarzyło się Ziemi 11:15 Magazyn Discover: Ukryte świątynie 11:45 Zrozumieć: Lot 12:40 łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 13:10 łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 13:35 Planeta żywiołów: Powódź 14:30 Jurassica: Tajemnice brontozaura 15:00 Kręgi w zbożu 15:25 łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 15:55 Słoneczne imperium: Obcy sąsiedzi 16:50 Na krawędzi: Człowiek, który odgadł, co przydarzyło się Ziemi 17:15 Magazyn Discover: Ukryte świątynie 17:45 Zrozumieć: Lot 18:40 łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 19:10 łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 19:35 Planeta żywiołów: Powódź 20:30 Jurassica: Tajemnice brontozaura 21:00 łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 21:25 łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 21:55 Słoneczne imperium: Obcy sąsiedzi 22:50 Na krawędzi: Człowiek, który odgadł, co przydarzyło się Ziemi 23:15 Magazyn Discover: Ukryte świątynie 23:45 Zrozumieć: Lot 00:40 łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 01:10 łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 01:35 Planeta żywiołów: Powódź 02:30 Jurassica: Tajemnice brontozaura 03:00 łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 03:25 łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 03:55 Słoneczne imperium: Obcy sąsiedzi 04:50 Na krawędzi: Człowiek, który odgadł, co przydarzyło się Ziemi 05:15 Magazyn Discover: Ukryte świątynie 05:45 Zrozumieć: Lot 06:40 łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 07:10 łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 07:35 Planeta żywiołów: Powódź 08:30 Jurassica: Kangury zabójcy DISCOVERY TRAVEL & ADVENTURE 09:00 Vademecum twardziela: Ze wschodu na zachód 09:25 Podróże Nicka: żarłacze białe 09:55 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po San Francisco 10:50 Królewska podróż: Nowa Zelandia 11:45 Niezwykła Australia 12:40 świat według Anny Walker: Indie 13:10 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po San Francisco 14:05 Królewska podróż: Nowa Zelandia 15:00 Vademecum twardziela: Ze wschodu na zachód 15:25 Podróże Nicka: żarłacze białe 15:55 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po San Francisco 16:50 Królewska podróż: Nowa Zelandia 17:45 Niezwykła Austalia 18:40 świat według Anny Walker: Indie 19:10 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po San Francisco 20:05 Królewska podróż: Nowa Zelandia 21:00 Vademecum twardziela: Ze wschodu na zachód 21:25 Podróże Nicka: żarłacze białe 21:55 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po San Francisco 22:50 Królewska podróż: Nowa Zelandia 23:45 Niezwykła Australia 00:40 świat według Anny Walker: Indie 01:10 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po San Francisco 02:20 Królewska podróż: Nowa Zelandia DISCOVERY CIVILISATION 09:00 Wielkie powieści: "Podróże Guliwera" 09:55 Obrazy Afryki Południowej: Posłańcy Zulusów 10:20 New Kids on the Block: Ofiary pokoju 10:50 Wielkie kampanie: Wojne w koloniach 11:45 łowcy skarbów: Widmowa flota z Vigo 12:15 Bizancjum: Niebo na ziemi 13:10 łowcy duchów: Zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni 13:35 Stworzenia fantastyczne: Wilkołaki 14:05 Wielkie kampanie: Wojny w koloniach 15:00 Wielkie powieści: "Podróże Guliwera" 15:55 Obrazy Afryki Południowej: Posłańcy Zulusów 16:20 New Kids on the Block: Ofiary pokoju 16:50 Wielkie kampanie: Wojne w koloniach 17:45 łowcy skarbów: Widmowa flota z Vigo 18:15 Bizancjum: Niebo na ziemi 19:10 łowcy duchów: Zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni 19:35 Stworzenia fantastyczne: Wilkołaki 20:05 Wielkie kampanie: Wojny w koloniach 21:00 Wielkie powieści: "Podróże Guliwera" 21:55 Obrazy Afryki Południowej: Posłańcy Zulusów 22:20 New Kids on the Block: Ofiary pokoju 22:50 Wielkie kampanie: Wojne w koloniach 23:45 łowcy skarbów: Widmowa flota z Vigo 00:15 Bizancjum: Niebo na ziemi 01:10 łowcy duchów: Zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni 01:35 Stworzenia fantastyczne: Wilkołaki 02:05 Wielkie kampanie: Wojny w koloniach EXTREME SPORTS 06:00 Deskomania 06:30 Na fali 07:00 Sportsmania 08:00 Dzika deska 08:30 Xtrema Air 2000 09:00 Longboard Challenge 09:30 Madelaide 10:00 MTB na wyspach 10:30 Telewizja buntowników 11:00 Współczynnik ryzyka 11:30 Hardcore Candy 12:00 Kore TV 12:30 świat wakeboardu 13:00 Kayak Frenzy 13:30 Na fali 14:00 Betonowa fala 14:30 Odjazdy niezalecane 15:00 Hardcore Candy 15:30 Sportsmania 16:30 Współczynnik ryzyka 17:00 Na krawędzi 17:30 Odjazdy niezalecane 18:00 Telewizja buntowników 18:30 Betonowa fala 19:00 ASP Pro Surfing 2002 20:00 Hardcore Candy 20:30 16 mm 21:00 Kore TV 21:30 Madelaide 22:00 MTB na wyspach 22:30 Współczynnik ryzyka 23:00 Kayak Frenzy 23:30 Betonowa fala 00:00 16 mm 00:30 Hardcore Candy 01:00 The EX Files 02:00 Longboard Challenge 02:30 Na fali 03:00 The Edge 03:30 Sportsmania 04:30 Dzika deska 05:00 Archiwum EX CLUB TV 06:00 Quest 06:50 W świecie mody 07:20 Moda i styl 07:45 Fashion TV 08:15 Mężczyźni o sobie 08:45 Czego pragną mężczyźni 09:15 Rozmowy kobiet 10:05 Spotkania z Roseanne 10:50 Opowieści sądowe 11:35 Na ślubnym kobiercu 12:00 Quest 12:50 W świecie mody 13:20 Moda i styl 13:45 Fashion TV 14:15 Mężczyźni o sobie 14:45 Czego pragną mężczyźni 15:15 Rozmowy kobiet 16:05 Spotkania z Roseanne 16:50 Opowieści sądowe 17:35 Na ślubnym kobiercu 18:00 Quest 18:50 W świecie mody 19:20 Moda i styl 19:45 Fashion TV 20:15 Mężczyźni o sobie 20:45 Czego pragną mężczyźni 21:15 Rozmowy kobiet 22:05 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 22:50 Opowieści sądowe 23:35 Na ślubnym kobiercu 00:00 Quest 00:50 W świecie mody 01:20 Moda i styl 01:45 Fashion TV 02:15 Mężczyźni o sobie 02:45 Czego pragną mężczyźni 03:15 Rozmowy kobiet 04:05 Spotkania z Roseanne 04:50 Opowieści sądowe 05:35 Na ślubnym kobiercu FASHION TV 08:00 Modelki 12:00 Modelki 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Happy Birthday 16:00 Hity tygodni mody 17:30 Muzyka i moda - hity miksowane przez najlepszych didżejów 18:00 Modelki 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Happy Birthday 23:00 Gorąca północ 02:00 Modelki 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Happy Birthday MTV POLSKA 05:00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop 07:00 Budzik MTV - poranny mix teledysków wybranych przez widzów 10:00 Polska lista MTV - lista najlepszych polskich teledysków 11:00 MTV Select - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Weekend za kulisami 17:00 MTV Movie Special: "Władca pierścieni: Dwie wieże" 17:30 MTV Za kulisami: Nick Carter - "Help me" 18:00 Total Request - program interaktywny 19:00 20 klubowych - lista największych przebojów muzyki house, disco i dance 21:00 Disco 2000 - mieszanka teledysków dla wielbicieli klubowych rytmów 01:00 Chill Out Zone - relaks w rytmach muzyki disco i dance MTV CLASSIC 05:00 Classic Hits - muzyka lat 60, 70, 80. i 90. 09:00 Classic '80 - mix teledysków z lat 80. 10:00 3 z 1 - trzy klipy tego samego wykonawcy 11:00 Hołdys Guru Limited - program autorski Zbigniewa Hołdysa 12:00 Storytellers Weekend 16:00 Classic '60/'70 - mix teledysków z lat 60. i 70. 17:00 Classic '80 - mix teledysków z lat 80. 18:00 3 z 1 - trzy klipy tego samego wykonawcy 19:00 Classic Hits - muzyka lat 60, 70, 80. i 90. 20:00 Lista wszech czasów 22:00 Classic Rock - klasyka rocka i hard rocka 23:00 Classic Ballads 00:00 Classic Hits - muzyka lat 60, 70, 80. i 90. VIVA POLSKA 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 13:00 VIVA Hits Polska - nowości polskiej sceny muzycznej 14:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 16:00 VIVAMAT - interaktywny program z waszymi gwiazdami 18:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 19:00 Nowe na VIVIE - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 22:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Planet VIVA Clup - magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club MTV 2 07:00 Live Weekend 13:00 Gonzo 15:00 Qotsa Live @ The Troubadour 15:30 Lost Prophets Live 16:00 Live Weekend 18:00 Best of Gonzo 20:00 Foofighters Live $2 Bill Concert 21:00 Live Weekend 22:00 Puddle Of Mudd - Winterjam Live 22:30 Hundred Reasons - Live 23:00 Live Weekend 00:00 The Hives Live: $2 Bill Concert 01:00 Live Weekend MTV BASE 07:00 Beats, Rhymes & Life 12:00 Wannabes: Beyonce 12:30 Becoming: P. Diddy & Usher 13:00 Top 10: Jennifer Lopez 14:00 Beats, Rhymes & Life 16:00 Base Trebles 17:00 Beats, Rhymes & Life 18:00 Base Request Show 20:30 Becoming: 'N Sync 21:00 The Launch: Justin Timberlake 22:00 Making The Video: Justin Timberlake 22:30 Beats, Rhymes & Life 00:00 Ultrasound: I'm In A Pose 00:30 Method Man & Redman: Stung 01:00 RAW 02:00 Bears, Rhymes & Life VH1 CLASSIC 06:00 Smooth 21:00 Rock 05:00 Smooth VIVA 06:00 VIVA Wecker - przebudzanka VIVY z wielką ilością muzyki 07:00 Neuigkeiten - nowości i plotki 07:05 VIVA Wecker - przebudzanka VIVY 09:00 Film ab - magazyn filmowy 10:00 Inside - moda, sport i muzyka 11:00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia 12:00 Top 100 - lista najlepiej sprzedawanych hitów w Niemczech 14:00 Was geht ab? - moda, sport i muzyka 15:00 Neu bei VIVA - debiutanci na rynku wideoklipów 16:00 VIVA Spezial - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Das jüngste Geriche - shoe 19:00 Club Rotation - teledyski 20:00 Album- charsts 22:00 Fast Forward - magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Overdrive - koncerty ze scen całego świata 00:00 Das jüngste Gericht 01:00 Electronic Beats - rytmy elektroniczne 02:00 Nachtexpress - teledyski VIVA PLUS 03:00 Club/Dance 08:00 Morning Glory 12:00 Overdrive Plus 13:00 Weekend Lover: Phil Collins 20:00 Overdrive Plus 21:00 Club/Dance ONYX TV 07:00 Power Hour: Westlife 08:00 onyx@morning 09:00 RTL Shop 12:00 2day@onyx 14:00 Just Call 15:00 Onyx D.C. 16:00 Power Hour: Westlife 17:00 Best Of Who's That Girl 18:00 TV radio 19:00 sunset@onyx 21:00 Club Inferno 22:00 chill@onyx 00:00 Sexy Clips 01:00 Electric Blue - serial erotyczny 02:00 Onyx D.C. 03:00 onyx@night MCM 06:00 MCM Tubes - najpopularniejsze teledyski 10:30 Le Hit US - najlepiej sprzedawane hity 11:30 Replay - magazyn o grach wideo 11:45 MCM Tubes - najpopularniejsze teldyski 13:15 Le JDM - serwis informacyjny 13:30 L'integrale: P. Diddy 14:30 MCM Tubes - najpopularniejsze teledyski 16:45 Clipline - wideoklipy dedykowane przez widzów 17:45 Ultra Hip Hop - wideoklipy 19:00 A Fond les Tubes - najpopularniejsze hity 20:00 MCM Tubes - najpopularniejsze hity 20:30 Le JDM - serwis informacyjny 20:45 A Fond les Tubes - najpopularniejsze hity 22:45 Fusion - aktualności belgijskiej sceny muzycznej 23:00 Ultra Club 01:45 Le JDM - serwis informacyjny 02:00 Ultra Electro - wideoklipy MTV GERMANY 08:00 Kickstart 09:00 Hot Music 10:30 Access All Areas: Movie Special - "Swapt Away" 11:00 brand:neu 12:00 Euro Top 20 14:00 Select MTV Weekend Edition 16:00 Videoclash, live 17:00 Masters: Sugababes 18:00 News Weekend Edition 18:30 Spygroove - serial 19:00 Daria - serial anim. 19:30 MTV's Greatest Hits 20:00 Dance Floor Charts 21:00 Unter Ulmen 22:00 Ozzy Osbourne in Japan 22:30 Cribs - wyst. Robbie Williams, Gene Simmoris, Shaggy 23:00 Access All Areas: Ashanti 23:30 MTV Live: Lenny Kravits 00:00 Jackass 01:00 Night Videos REALITY TV 06:00 Sprawa Curtisa 07:15 Szkoła kucharska 09:00 Niebezpieczna profesja 09:50 Na ratunek 10:40 Psi patrol 11:30 Szalone koła 12:20 Sprawa Curtisa 13:35 Szkoła kucharska 15:15 Niebezpieczna profesja 16:00 Tajemnice 16:30 Policja na świecie 17:20 Sprawa Curtisa 18:10 Poszukiwanie supermodelki 19:00 Coś poszło nie tak 19:45 Katastrofy 20:35 Hollywood: Za kulisami 21:25 Niezwykłe urazy 22:15 Katastrofy lotniczw 23:05 Być żołnierzem 00:05 Policja na świecie 00:55 Poszukiwanie supermodelki 01:40 Hollywood: Za kulisami 02:30 Niezwykłe urazy 03:40 Być żołnierzem 04:20 Szalone koła 04:45 Pościgi policyjne AVANTE 06:00 Travel Sick 06:30 Amerykańskie bolidy 07:00 Z dziennika automobilisty 07:55 Walki powietrzne 08:25 Nowoczesna technika 08:50 Travel Sick 09:20 Flota uderzeniowa 09:45 Przyjaciele w przestworzach 10:10 Lordowie mafii 11:00 Airwolf 12:00 Travel Sick 12:30 Amerykańskie bolidy 13:00 Lotnicze pogotowie ratunkowe 13:30 Everest, góra marzeń i zagłady 14:30 Ratownicy 15:00 Najemcy 15:30 Bohaterowie 16:00 Eskadra 17:00 Airwolf 18:00 BATAVIA 18:25 świat samochodów 18:55 Horyzonty 19:20 Nowoczesna technika 19:45 Everest, góra marzeń i zagłady 20:40 Policjanci z Los Angeles 21:35 Bohaterowie 22:05 Airwolf 23:00 Silcone Highway Series 1 00:00 BATAVIA 00:25 świat samochodów 00:55 Horyzonwy 01:20 Nowoczesna technika 01:45 Król nieba 02:40 Silcone Highway Series 1 03:40 Everest, góra marzeń i zagłady 04:35 Policjanci z Los Angeles 05:30 Bohaterowie CT 1 05:00 Barvy zivota 06:00 Svet motoru - magazyn 06:40 Vzduch je nase more 06:55 Sezame, otevri se - serial 07:25 Bolek a Lolek - serial rys. 07:35 Byl jednou jeden objevitel - serial rys 08:00 Podivuhodná dobrodruzstvi Vladimira - serial rys. 08:30 Zprávicky ze sveta 08:40 Kouzelny klic - film fab, USA 1995 10:10 Vládcové duchu - serial dok. 10:40 Tyden v regionech 11:05 Nás venkov 11:25 Dechovka 12:00 Zprávy 12:05 Dvojhlas - serial 12:30 Spona 13:15 Jdi za svym snem 13:40 Zhavké pisky - serial dok. 14:35 Nápady svetové módy 15:00 Balzac - film fab, Francja/Włochy 1999 16:40 Okouzleni III - serial 17:30 Co mohu pro sebe udelat aneb jak byt 17:35 Poutni mista - serial dok. 17:55 Predpoved pocasi 18:00 Zprávy 18:05 Usmehy Karla Hermánka 18:45 Mistrovská dila z ceskych sbirek 19:00 Vecernicek 19:15 Události 19:35 Události v kulture 19:40 Predpoved pocasi 19:45 Branky, body, vteriny 20:00 Sobotni KUFR 20:55 Múza - film fab, 1999 22:30 Zprávy 22:35 Branky, body, vteriny 22:45 Jem do teve blázen VI - serial 23:10 Losováni Stastnych deset a Sance milion 23:15 Hon na carodejnice - film fab, 1999 00:50 Kinobox - magazyn 01:15 Hlas krve (1) - thriller, 1999 02:50 Na Kloboucku 03:30 Básnici Evropy - Bular Okudzava 03:55 Dobrodruzstvi vedy a techniky 04:20 Sonny Sharrock Band RAI UNO 06:00 Euronews - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Unomattina Sabato & Domenica 10:25 Appuntamento al cinema 10:30 Settegiorni Parlamento 11:00 Linea Verde al mercato 12:00 La prova del cuoco 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 Easy Driver 14:30 Program dok. 16:00 Passaggio a Nord Ovest 17:00 Wiadomości 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:15 A sua immagine - program religijny 17:45 L'ispettore Derrick - serial 18:45 L'eredita 20:00 Wiadomości 20:35 Wiadomości sportowe 20:40 Uno di noi 00:05 Wiadomości 00:25 Prognoza pogody 00:30 Estrazioni del lotto 00:35 Appuntamento al cinema 00:40 Film fabularny 02:00 Film fabularny 03:30 Il commissario Quandt - serial 04:15 Homo Ridens 04:50 Spensieralissima 05:05 Videocomic 05:30 Wiadomości RAI DUE 06:00 Animalibri 06:10 Anima 06:15 Buongiorno Auckland 06:45 Mattina in famiglia 07:00 TG2 - Mattina 08:00 TG2 - Mattina 09:00 TG2 - Mattina 09:30 TG2 - Mattina L.I.S. 10:00 TG2 - Mattina 10:25 Sulla via di Damasco 11:05 Strega per amore - serial 11:30 Mezzogiorno in famiglia 13:00 TG2 - Giorno 14:00 Top of the Pops 15:00 Felicity - serial 15:40 Meteo 2 15:45 Art Attack 16:15 Aspettando Disney Club 17:45 Art Attack 18:15 Sereno variabile 19:00 Meteo 2 19:05 Largo Winch - serial 20:00 Popeye - Tom & Jerry - serial anim. 20:20 Il lotto alle otto 20:30 TG2 - 20:30 20:55 Film TV 22:45 TG2 - Dossier 23:30 TG2 - Notte 00:55 Appuntamento al cinema 01:00 Mister Chapel 01:45 Anima e il Sognare 01:50 FBI - Francesco Bertoiazzi Investigatore 03:00 Notteitalia 03:30 L'uorno che parlava ai cavati 04:00 Cercando cercando 04:15 NET.T.UN.O. 05:45 Amore ed Eros 05:50 Cercando cercando TV 4 SVERIGE 07:00 TBA 09:00 Nyhetsmorgon lördag - magazyn 11:05 Sändningsuppehall 12:00 Judging Amy - serial 12:50 To have and to Hold - serial 13:35 CBS 60 minutes 14:30 NHL Powerweek 15:00 Tipslördag: studio 15:05 Vinnare: V75 15:30 Tipslördag: studio 16:00 Tipslördag 16:45 Tipslördag: studio 17:00 Tipslördag 17:45 Tipslördag: studio 17:55 Vinnare: V75 18:15 Tipslördag: studio 18:20 Keno 18:30 Nyheterna 18:55 Vadret 19:00 BingoLotto 21:30 Jönssonligan pa Mallorca (1) - komedia, Szwecja 1989 22:00 Nyhererna och Vadret 22:15 Jönssonligan pa Mallorca (2) - komedia, Szwecja 1989 23:30 The House of Yes - serial 01:00 Millennium - serial 01:50 Nationalsangen 01:55 Sändringsuppehall TV 1000 06:50 Bloodhounds of Broadway - komedia, USA 1989 08:15 Geppetto - familijny, USA 2000 10:00 The Other Me - komedia, USA/Kanada 2000 11:30 Famous: Renée Zellweger 12:00 Bossa Nova - komedia, USA 1999 13:30 Famous: Nicole Kidman 14:00 The Next Best Thing - komediodramat, USA 2000 16:00 Tom and Huck - familijny, USA 1996 20:00 Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within - animowany, USA/Japonia 2001 22:00 Natural Born Killers - sensacyjny, USA 1994 00:00 Sexual Delirium - erotyczny, 1998 01:30 Street Fighter - sensacyjny, USA 1994 03:10 Flatliners - horror, USA 1990 05:00 Storm Catcher - sensacyjny, USA 1999 BBC PRIME 06:00 Watch: Art Start 06:20 Number Time: Addition & Subtraction 06:40 Science In Action 07:00 Programy dla dzieci: Smarteenies Bits & Bobs Friends International Trading Places Smarteenies Bits & Bobs Friends International Dear Mr Barker Radio Roo Blue Peter The Wild House 10:45 Alien Empire 11:15 Wildlife - serial dok. 11:45 Ready Steady Cook 12:30 Big Strong Boys 13:00 Trading Up 13:30 All Along The Watch Tower - serial 14:00 Doctors - serial 16:00 Classic Eastenders Omnibus - serial 17:00 Top Of The Pops - program muzyczny 17:30 Holiday On A Shoestring 18:00 Perfect Partner 18:30 Friends Like These - teleturniej 19:30 Speed - serial dok. 20:00 Ray Mears: Extreme Survival 20:50 Congo - serial dok. 21:40 Living With The Enemy - serial dok. 22:10 A Little Later 22:30 Top Of The Pops 23:00 Top Of The Pops 2 00:00 Parkinson 01:00 The River 02:00 Fascinating Rhythm ARIRANG 06:00 In Focus 06:50 The Contenders - quiz 07:50 Starit Promenade 08:00 Arirang News 08:20 Asian Cuisine Tour 09:10 PerformArts 10:40 Beseto Express 11:00 Arirang News 11:10 Nonstop 12:00 Geo Korea 12:10 In Focus 13:00 Cuisine Korea 13:30 Showbiz Extra 14:00 Champion - quiz 15:00 Arirang News 15:20 Starlit Promenade 15:30 Unterstanding Through Integration 16:00 Gender Wars - serial 17:00 Film fab. 19:00 Arirang News 19:20 Pops In Seul 20:10 Korea News Update 20:20 Asian Cuisine Tour 21:10 Nonstop 22:00 Cuisine Kore 22:30 Korea This Week 23:00 Gender Wars - serial 00:00 Film fab. 02:00 Asian Cuisine Tour 02:50 Modern Eastern Medicine 03:00 Documentary World 03:50 Geo Korea 04:00 Korean News Update 04:10 In Focus 05:00 Perinsula Scope 05:30 Trading Post M 6 07:00 M6 kid - program dla dzieci 09:00 M6 boutique - telezakupy 09:55 Achats & Cie 10:30 Hit Machine - magazyn muzyczny 11:50 Fan de - magazyn 12:24 Météo 12:25 Agence tous risques - serial 13:20 K 2000 - serial 14:15 Los Angeles Heat - serial 15:10 Sliders, les mondes paraileles 16:05 Zorro - serial 16:35 Tessa, a la pointe de l'épée - serial 17:35 Highlander - serial 18:35 Caméra café 19:10 Turbo - magazyn 19:50 Warning - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:54 6 minutes, météo 20:05 Plus vite que la musique - magazyn muzyczny 20:40 Cinésix - magazyn 20:50 Smallville - serial 21:45 Smallville - serial 22:35 Buffy contre les vampires - serial 00:15 L'hommede sable - film fab, USA 1995 01:59 Météo 02:00 Drole de scene 02:30 M6 music - wideoklipy DEUTSCHE WELLE 07:00 Journal - wiadomości 07:30 Politik Aktuell - magazyn 08:00 Journal - wiadomości 08:30 Germany Today 09:00 Journal - wiadomości 09:30 Im Focus - reportaż 10:00 Journal - wiadomości 10:30 Made in Germany - magazyn 11:00 Journal - wiadomości 11:30 Deutschland heute 12:00 Journal - wiadomości 12:30 In Focus 13:00 Journal - wiadomości 13:30 Politik Aktuell - magazyn 14:00 Journal - wiadomości 14:30 Germany Today 15:00 Journal - wiadomości 15:30 Im Focus 16:00 Journal - wiadomości 16:30 Made in Germany - magazyn 17:00 Journal - wiadomości 17:30 Deutschland heute 18:00 Journal - wiadomości 18:30 In focus 19:00 Journal - wiadomości 19:30 Kultur-Galerie - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Journal - wiadomości 20:30 Germany Today 21:00 Journal - wiadomości 21:30 Im Focus 22:00 Journal - wiadomości 22:30 People and Politics 23:00 Journal - wiadomości 23:30 Deutschland heute 00:00 Journal - wiadomości 00:30 In Focus 01:00 Journal - wiadomości 01:30 Kultur-Galerie - magazyn kulturalny 02:00 Journal - wiadomości TF 1 05:50 Le docteur mene l'enquente - serial 06:45 TF1 info 06:55 Shopping Avenue matin 07:40 Télévitrine 08:05 Téléshopping 08:55 Météo 09:00 TF1 Jeunesse - seriale dla dzieci 11:10 30 millions d'amis - magazyn 12:05 Attention a la marche! - teleturniej 12:45 A vrai dire - magazyn 12:50 Météo 13:00 La journal 13:25 Reportages - magazyn 14:00 Titans - teleturniej 14:50 Invisible man - serial 15:40 Will & Grace - serial 16:10 Angel - serial 17:00 7 a la maison - serial 17:50 Sous le soleil - serial 18:55 Le maillon faible - teleturniej 19:45 Suivez son regard - film dok. 19:50 L'oeil du photographe - magazyn 19:55 Météo 20:00 Le journal 20:35 Du coté de chez vous - magazyn 20:38 C.L.A.C. c'est l'actualité des coulisses 20:40 Le résultat des courses 20:45 Météo 20:50 Attention a la marche! recoit la Star Academy - teleturniej 23:10 New York, Unité Spéciale - serial 00:00 New York, Unité Spéciale - serial 00:55 C.L.A.C. c'est l'actualité des coulisses 01:00 Hits & Co - variete 01:50 Météo 01:55 Reportages - magazyn 02:20 Trés chasse - film dok. RTP 06:00 Quebra Cabecas 06:30 Reporter RTP - Africa 07:30 Solares de Portugal - film dok. 08:00 Reporter RTP - Comunidades 09:00 A Minha Sogra e uma Bruxa - serial 09:30 Magazine 10:30 Alves dos Reis - serial 12:30 Musicas D'Africa 13:00 RTP Sport 13:30 Artes e Espectaculos 14:00 Jornal da tarde 15:00 Parlamento 16:00 A Import: Do Chapeu no tempo Descob - film dok. 17:00 Desporto 19:00 Atlantida - talk-show 20:30 Horizontes da memoria - film dok. 21:00 Telejornal 22:00 Piłka nożna: 1 liga 00:00 Por Outro Lado 01:00 Horizontes da memoria - film dok. 01:30 A Minha Sogra e uma Bruxa - serial 02:00 Jornal 2 03:00 Ora Viva 03:00 Atlantida - talk-show 05:00 Magazine RTP 05:30 Um Estranho em Casa - serial TVE 06:30 Especial 07:30 Ultimas preguntas - magazyn katolicki 08:00 Pueblo de dios - magazyn 08:30 En otras palabras - magazyn 09:00 Parlamento 10:00 Moomins - serial anim. 10:30 Patrulla - serial anim. 11:00 El conciertazo - muzyka klasyczna 11:30 Redes - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12:30 Astrurias paraiso natural - magazyn 13:00 Canal 24 horas: Telediario internacional 13:30 Escala Catalunya 14:00 Bricomania - magazyn 14:30 Corazon, corazon - talk-show 15:00 Telediario-1 - wiadomości 15:45 Prognoza pogody 15:50 Escuela del deporte 16:50 Serial 18:00 Canal 24 horas: Telediario internacional 18:30 Cine de barrio 21:00 Telediario-2 - wiadomości 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Informe semanal - program informacyjny 23:00 Noche de fiesta - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Isabella, mujer enamorada - telenowela 04:30 Cartelera 05:00 Tenderete 05:45 Informe samanal - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia France 2 06:15 Chut! Déconseillé aux adultes (CD2A) - Film animowany (dzieci) , 45 min. 07:00 Thé ou café - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 07:50 Terriblement déconseillé aux adultes (TD2A) - Film animowany (dzieci) , 70 min. 09:00 Cadeaux déconseillés aux adultes (KD2A) - Program dla dzieci , 150 min. 11:30 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 11:35 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 40 min. 12:15 Audience privée - Program publicystyczny , 35 min. 12:50 Point route - Magazyn , F , 5 min. 12:55 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 13:20 L'hebdo du médiateur - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 13:40 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:45 Consomag - Magazyn , 5 min. 13:50 Savoir plus santé - Magazyn , 60 min. 14:50 C'est ma tribu - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 15:00 Coupe d'Europe - Program sportowy 2003 , 45 min. 15:45 Mi-temps - Program sportowy , 10 min. 15:55 Coupe d'Europe - Program sportowy 2003 , 60 min. 16:55 La piste du Dakar - Program sportowy , 65 min. 18:00 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 18:05 Top of The Pops - Program muzyczny , 25 min. 18:30 Un gars, une fille - Serial komediowy , Fabrice Michelin, Luc David, Tafari Tsige , Jean Dujardin,Alexandra Lamy , F , 25 min. 18:55 Histoires formidables - Program rozrywkowy , 2 min. 18:57 Douce France - Program informacyjny , 63 min. 20:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 20:30 Paris_Dakar - Program sportowy , 5 min. 20:35 Talent de vie - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:40 Tirage du loto - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:45 Un c$oeur qui bat - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:50 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:55 La légende des voix - Andrea Bocelli,Lara Fabian,Pascal Obispo,Cecilia Bartoli,Patrick Fiori,Roch Voisine,Noa , 140 min. 23:15 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 23:20 Tout le monde en parle - Talk show , F , 140 min. 01:40 Journal de la nuit - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 01:55 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 02:00 Le bivouac - Program sportowy , 30 min. 02:30 Douce France - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 03:30 Thé ou café - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 04:05 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 30 min. 04:35 Programmes Urti - Film dokumentalny , 30 min. FRANCE 3 06:00 Euronews - magazyn 07:00 TO3 - program dla dzieci 08:25 La bande a Dexter - magazyn 09:20 Animax - magazyn 10:10 C'es pas sorcier - magazyn 10:40 La ruée vers l'air - film dok. 11:10 12/14 - wiadomości 11:15 Programy regionalne 12:25 12/14 - wiadomości 12:50 Programy regionalne 13:25 C'est mon choix - magazyn 14:50 Coté jardins - magazyn 15:20 Keno - teleturniej 15:25 Coté maison - magazyn 15:55 La vie d'ici - magazyn 18:15 Un livre, un jour - magazyn 18:20 Questions pour un champion - teleturniej 18:45 Gestes d'intérieur - magazyn 18:50 19/20 - wiadomości 20:05 Météo 20:10 Tout le sport - magazyn sportowy 20:25 Euro millionnaire - teleturniej 20:55 Le gang des poupées - film fab, Francja 2001 22:30 Faut pas rever - magazyn 23:40 Météo 23:45 Soir 3 00:05 La case de l'oncle doc - film dok. 01:05 Ombre te lumiere - magazyn 01:30 Sorties de nuit - magazyn 03:05 On ne peut pas plaire a tout le monde - magazyn 05:15 Euro millionnaire - teleturniej 05:40 Un livre, un jour - magazyn 05:55 Les matinales - magazyn FRANCE 5 03:00 La nuit France 5 06:05 Les amphis de France 5 07:00 Langue: Italien - kurs języka włoskiego 07:15 Le boeuf mangeur de sepents - film dok. 08:10 L'oeil at la main - serial dok. 08:35 la sernaine de l'economie - magazyn 09:30 Les lumieres du music-hall - serial dok. 10:00 Historia de la decolorisation - film dok. 10:55 Cas d'acole - magazyn 11:50 Silence, ca pousse! - magazyn 12:20 Midi les zouzous - seriale dla dzieci 13:20 On aura tout fu! - mag. 14:20 Jangal - serial dok. 14:50 Quand les elephants meurent ... - film dok. 16:00 Carnets de voyage - film dok. 17:05 Le petit moine et les cueilleurs de miel 18:05 Le magazine de la sante - magazyn TV 5 04:00 Dziennik TV5 04:15 Campus 06:00 Dziennik TV5 06:15 Ici Bla-Bla - magazyn 06:30 Les Zaps - program dla młodzieży 08:00 Journal Radio-Canada 08:30 Cornemuse 09:00 TV5 infos 09:05 Archimede 09:45 Mission 414 10:00 Dziennik TV5 10:15 Parcies de clips - program muzyczny 10:30 RE 7 10:50 Genies en herbe - teleturniej 11:45 Le desscus des cartes 12:00 TV5 infos 12:05 Reflets du Sud 13:00 Dziennik telewizji belgijskiej 13:30 Accoustic - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Dziennik TV5 14:15 On a tout essaye 16:00 Dziennik TV5 16:15 TV5, l'invite - program z udziałem zaproszonych gości 16:30 Sport Africa 17:00 TV5 infos 17:05 Pyramide - quiz 17:30 Questionns pour un champion - teleturniej 18:00 Dziennik TV5 18:15 Envoye Special 20:00 TV5 infos 20:05 "D" Design - magazyn mody 20:30 Dziennik France 2 21:00 Les historiens de l'instant - serial dok. 22:00 Dziennik TV5 22:20 Haute Survelliance (1) - miniserial sensacyjny, Kanada 2001 00:00 Dziennik telewizji szwajcarskiej 00:30 JTA - dziennik afrykański 00:45 Soluble dans l'air - magazyn 01:05 Tout le monde en parte ARD 05:30 Flitz, das Bienenkind - serial rys. 05:55 Der Wunschpunsch - serial rys. 06:20 Blinky Bill - serial rys. 06:45 Popeye und seine Freunde - serial rys. 07:15 Nick & Perry - serial rys. 07:40 Blaubär und Blöd - serial 08:05 Wissen macht Ahl 08:35 Die Pfefferkörner - serial 09:00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 09:03 Titeuf - serial rys. 09:15 Narciarstwo: Puchar świata o Otepää (bieg kobiet na 15 km), live 10:20 Narciatstwo: Puchar świata w Innsbrucku (bieg zjazdowy kobiet), live 11:25 Biathlon: Puchar świata w Oberhofie (sztaleta 4 x 7,5 km mężczyzn), live Narciarstwo: Puchar świata w Chamonix (bieg zjazdowy mężczyzn), live 13:35 Skoki narciarskie: Puchar świata w Liverec, live Narciarstwo: Puchar świata w Otepää (bieg na 30 km mężczyzn), live 16:30 Europamagazin 17:00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 17:03 ARD-Ratgeber: Gesundheit 17:30 Sportschau 18:00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 18:10 Brisant - magazyn 18:45 Dr. Sommerfield - Neues vom Bülowbogen - serial 19:45 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:51 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 20:00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20:15 Die Krone der Volksmusik 22:15 Tagesthemen - temat dnia 22:35 Das Wort zum Sonntag 22:40 Am Anfang war der Seitensprung - film fab, Niemcy 1999 00:10 Tagesschau - wiadomości 00:20 Mein Sohn ist kein Mörder! - film fab, Niemcy/Włochy 1995 01:50 Tagesschau - wiadomości 01:55 Endstation Schafott - dramat kryminalny, Francja/Włochy 1973 03:25 Der Schatten einer Frau - film fab, USA 1946 NEUN LIVE 06:00 Städtetraum - Amsterdam 06:55 REISETRAUM - Kreta 07:50 REISETRAUM - Mallorca 08:45 leben & wohnen - magazyn 09:45 Infomercial 10:00 Quiz vor 11 11:00 Aber bitte mie Schlager - program muzyczny 14:00 vorher nachher show 15:00 90 LIVE 17:50 sonnenklar 20:15 Greif ab! - quiz 22:15 ALLES AUF ROT - teleturniej 00:00 la notte - sexy night @ NEUN LIVE ZDF 05:30 aspekte 06:00 Pingu - serial rys. 06:05 Alfred J. Kwak - serial rys. 06:30 Spellbinder - serial 06:55 Die Bambus-Bären-Bande - serial rys. 07:20 Pingu - serial rys. 07:25 Der Bär im grossen blauen Haus - serial rys. 07:50 Jetzt schlägt's Theo 08:00 Am Zoo 64 - serial rys. 08:10 Siebenstein 08:35 1, 2 oder 3 - program dla dzieci 09:00 Heidi - serial rys. 09:25 Nelly Net(t) 09:40 Tabaluga tivi 11:10 Löwenzahn - serial 11:35 PuR - magazyn 12:00 Die Jagd nach dem Kju Wang 12:25 Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes - serial 12:45 Mona der Vampie - serial rys. 13:00 heute - wiadomości 13:05 TOP 7 - Das Wochenendmagazin 14:05 Robinson Crusoe - przygodowy, USA 1996 15:35 Salto postale - serial 16:30 Versteckte Kamera 17:00 heute - wiadomości 17:05 Länderspiegel 17:55 Menschen - Das Magazin 18:10 Napoleons letzte Niederlage - Die Schlacht von Waterloo 19:00 heute - wiadomości i pogoda 19:25 Hallo Robbie! - serial 20:15 Napoleon - serial 21:45 heute - dziennik 22:00 ZDF SPORTstudio 23:00 Du & Ich 23:25 Die WIB-Schaukel 23:55 heute - wiadomości 00:00 Ein Killer kommt selten allein - kryminalny, Kanada 1997 01:30 heute - wiadomości 01:35 Sinnliche Täuschung - sensacyjny, USA 1990 03:15 heute - wiadomości KABEL 1 04:50 Alle unter einem Dach - serial 05:15 Skippy - Das Busch-Känguruh - serial 05:45 Skippy - Das Busch-Känguruh - serial 06:15 Perry Mason - serial 07:15 Home Shopping Europe 08:15 Rauchende Colts - serial 09:05 Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch - serial 10:10 Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch - serial 11:15 Wolfsblut greift ein - przygodowy, Włochy 1974 13:00 Grease 2 - muzyczny, USA 1981 15:00 Rendezvous im Jenseits - komedia, USA 1991 16:55 K1 Nachrichten 17:05 Abenteuer Auto - magazyn 17:55 Abenteuer Leben - magazyn 18:50 Abenteuer Ferne - magazyn 19:40 Unterwegs mit Malcolm Douglas - serial dok. 20:15 Das doppelte Lottchen - komedia, Niemcy 1950 22:20 Nightscream - Schrecken der Nacht - thriller, USA 1997 00:00 Born To Run - sensacyjny, USA 1993 01:50 Little Shop Of Erotica - erotyczny, USA 1998 03:20 Abrechnung in Fort Valeau - przygodowy, USA 1955 04:45 Unterwegs mit Malcolm Douglas - serial 05:10 Ein Mountie in Chicago - serial PRO 7 07:30 Sylvester und Tweety - serial rys. 07:50 Mega Man - serial rys. 08:15 Ace Ventura - serial rys. 08:45 Der Magier - serial rys. 09:10 Der Prinz von Atlantis - serial rys. 09:35 Sylvester und Tweety - serial rys. 10:00 Batman & Robin - serial rys. 10:25 Totally Spies - serial rys. 10:50 Die Schweinebande - serial rys. 11:20 Batman of the Future - serial rys. 11:40 Batman of the Future - serial rys. 12:05 S Club 7 in L.A. - serial 12:35 Ein Zwilling kommt seiten allein - serial 13:00 Clueless - Die Chaos-Clique - serial 13:30 Chaos City - serial 14:00 Dharma & Greg - serial 14:25 Friends - serial 14:55 Will & Grace - serial 15:20 Dawson's Creek - serial 16:15 Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen - serial 17:10 Sabrina ... total verhext! - serial 17:40 Keine Gnade für Dad - serial 18:05 Futurama - serial rys. 18:30 switch - show 19:00 talk talk talk - show 19:55 ProSieben Nachrichten - wiadomości i sport 20:15 Beverly Hills Cop II - komedia sensacyjny, USA 1987 22:25 Last Boy Scout - Das Ziel ist Überleben - gangsterski, USA 1991 00:20 Demolition University - sensacyjny, USA 1996 01:50 Into Deep - Jagd in der Tiefe - sensacyjny, USA 1995 03:25 Demolition University - sensacyjny, powt. VOX 06:35 Dauerwerbesendungen 07:05 WOLKENLOS - magazyn 08:00 VOX Reiseshop 08:35 REPORTAGE 09:35 Süddeutsche TV 11:20 VOX Reiseshop 11:55 Alles rein persönlich - serial 12:20 Allein unter Nachbarn - serial 12:45 Allein unter Nachbarn - serial 13:15 Wanted - Von der Mafia gejagt - kryminalny, USA 1999 15:00 Time Bandits - komedia fantasy, Wielka Brytania 1981 17:00 WOLKENLOS - magazyn 17:55 tierzeit 18:30 hundkatzernaus - magazyn 19:10 Kinder der Wildnis - serial dok. 20:15 Die Handschrift des Killers - thriller, USA/Kanada 1998 22:05 SPIEGEL TV Special 00:10 Radio Talk - Verführung um Mitternacht - erotyczny, USA 2000 01:50 Making of ... 02:25 Extreme Justice - sensacyjny, USA 1993 04:00 VOX präsentiert den RTL-Shop 05:40 Rave around the World RTL 05:30 Zeichentrickserie 05:45 Die Biber Brüder - serial rys. 06:10 Rockos modernes Leben - serial rys. 06:35 Hey Arnold! - serial rys. 07:00 RTL Shop 08:00 Der Prinz von Bel-Air - serial 08:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - serial 11:05 Popular - serial 12:00 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial 12:55 Eine starke Famillie - serial 13:25 Der Prinz von Bel-Air - serial 13:55 Hinterm Mond gleich links - serial 14:20 Susan - serial 14:55 Popular - serial 15:50 Das A-Team - serial 16:50 Smallville - serial 17:45 Top of the Pops 18:45 RTL aktuell WEEKEND 19:10 Explosiv - Weekend 20:15 Wer wird Millionär? 21:15 Deutschland sucht den Superstar 22:15 Krüger sieht alles 22:45 Olmi 23:15 Deutschland sucht den Superstar - Die Entscheidung 23:30 Total verrückt! Die dreistesten Mitarbeiter der Welt 00:25 South Park - serial 00:55 Freitag Nacht News 01:35 Mad TV - serial 02:20 Top of the Pops 03:05 Hinterm Mond gleich links - serial 03:30 Eine starke Familie - serial 03:50 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial 04:35 Krüger sieht alles 05:00 Zeichtentrickserie RTL 2 06:30 Water Rats - Die Hafencops - serial 07:45 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Ein Hauch von Himmel - serial 09:00 King of Queens - serial 10:15 Die dümmsten Tiere der Welt 11:10 Die dicksten Dinger 12:15 Conor, der Kelte - serial 13:10 Robin Hood - serial 15:00 Liebling, ich hab' die Kinder geschrumpft - komedia, USA 1989 16:40 Team Knight Rider - serial 17:30 Walker, Texas Ranger - serial 19:05 Highway To Hell - 18 Räder aus Stahl - serial 20:00 RTL II News 20:15 Epicenter - katastroficzny, USA 2000 22:10 Fight Of The Dragon - sensacyjny, USA 1999 23:55 Armee der Finstermis - sensacyjny, powt. 01:30 RTL II News 01:45 Die Todesliste - thriller, USA 1994 03:40 Harlem Action - Eine schwarze Komödie - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 05:25 Die dümmsten ... der Welt SAT 1 05:35 ANKE - serial 06:00 blitz - magazyn 06:35 JUNIOR - serial rys. 07:00 JUNIOR - serial rys. 07:25 JUNIOR - serial rys. 07:55 JUNIOR - serial rys. 08:20 JUNIOR - serial rys. 08:50 JUNIOR - serial rys. 09:20 JUNIOR - serial rys. 09:35 JUNIOR - serial rys. 09:50 JUNIOR - serial rys. 10:15 JUNIOR - serial rys. 10:40 Familie Feuerstein - serial rys. 11:10 JUNIOR - serial rys. 11:35 JUNIOR - serial rys. 12:05 The Real Ghostbusters - serial rys. 12:35 JUNIOR - serial rys. 13:00 Air America - serial 14:00 Zweimal im Leben - serial 15:00 Allein gegen die Zukunft - serial 16:00 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - serial 17:00 Star Trek - Raumschiff Voyager - serial 18:00 Die Fahrschule - serial 18:30 SAT.1-Nachrichten 19:00 Comedy Kids - show 19:30 Darüber lacht die Welt - show 20:15 Das Netz - thriller, USA 1995 22:30 Ganial daneben - Die Comedy Arena - show 23:15 Die Wochenshow - Classics - show 00:15 König Pilsener Music Special: U2 - Live from Slane Castle - koncert, live 01:20 Milo - horror, USA 1996 03:05 Allein gegen die Zukunft - serial 3 SAT 07:10 anders fernsehen 07:15 Tele-Akademie 98:00 Alpenpanorama 09:00 Zeit im Bild 09:05 Kulturzeit 09:45 nano 10:15 Sternstunde Philospohie 11:15 Ein Leben für den Dachstein - film dok. 11:40 Gesunde Küche mit Geschmack - film dok. 11:45 POLYLUX 12:15 20 Jahre Haindling 13:00 Zeit im Bild 13:10 Notizen aus dem Ausland 13:15 SWR 3 New Pop Festival 2002 14:00 Als der Krieg zu Ende war - film dok. 14:45 Salam - Der kleine Stern von Bethlehem - reportaż 15:15 Frau-TV 15:45 Ein amerikanisches Wintermärchem - film dok. 16:00 Start frei für die Liebe - film fab, USA 1998 17:30 tips & trends mobil 18:00 Blaulicht, Raser und Promille - film dok. 18:30 Geheimnisvolle Welt: Glattwale in Gefahe - film dok. 18:50 Tiere der Welt: Grillen der Pariser Metro - film dok. 19:00 heute - wiadomości 19:20 FOYER - Das Theatermagazin mit Esther Schweins 20:00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20:15 Graz 2003 21:45 Passionen eines Lebens - film dok. 22:45 Balthus - film dok. 23:30 Seitenblicke - Revue 23:55 ZDF SPORTstudio 01:10 Charly Antonini & Jazz Power 02:10 FOYER - Das Theatermagazin mit Esther Schwins 02:45 Sternstunde Philosophie Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 75 min. 07:15 Bumpety Boo _ Der kleine gelbe Superflitzer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1986 , 20 min. 07:35 Drei kleine Geister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1992 , 10 min. 07:45 Skipper - Serial animowany (dzieci) , DK 2000 , 15 min. 08:00 Oswald Oktopus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000 , 10 min. 08:10 Little People - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA/DK 2002 , 10 min. 08:20 Bob, der Baumeister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1998 , 10 min. 08:30 Merlin, der Zauberhund - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2000 , 15 min. 08:45 Kleine Planeten _ Gute Reise, Bing und Bong! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2001 , 15 min. 09:00 Jett Jackson - Serial sensacyjny , Lee Thompson Young,Ryan Sommers Baum,Kerry Duff,Gordon Greene,Montrose Hagins,Melanie Nicholls-King,Jeff Douglas , USA 1998 , 25 min. 09:25 Jett Jackson - Serial sensacyjny , Lee Thompson Young,Ryan Sommers Baum,Kerry Duff,Gordon Greene,Montrose Hagins,Melanie Nicholls-King,Jeff Douglas , USA 1998 , 25 min. 09:50 Clarissa - Serial komediowy , Melissa Joan Hart,Jason Zimbler,Elizabeth Hess,Joe O'Connor,Sean O'Neal , USA 1992/1993 , 30 min. 10:20 Thunderstone _ Rückkehr der Tiere - Serial SF , Jeffrey Walker,Mereoni Vuki,Anna-Grace Hopkins,Daniel Daperis,Nathan Wentworth,Damien Fotiou,Damien Fotiou , AUS 1999 , 30 min. 10:50 Galidor - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Matthew Ewald,Marie-Marguerite Sabongui , CDN 2002 , 20 min. 11:10 Cybertop - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2002 , 10 min. 11:20 Rockos modernes Leben - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1993/1996 , 40 min. 12:00 Schwammkopf - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000/2001 , 25 min. 12:25 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 12:50 Disneys Aladdin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 25 min. 13:15 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 25 min. 13:40 Liebling, ich habe die Kinder geschrumpft - Serial komediowy , Peter Scolari,Barbara Alyn Woods,Hillary Tuck,Thomas Dekker , USA 1997 , 50 min. 14:30 Ake und seine Welt - Film obyczajowy , Allan Edwall , Martin Lindström,Loa Falkman,Gunnel Fred,Katja Blomquist,Ulla Sjöblom , S 1984 , 100 min. 16:10 Wild Instinct _ Tiere wie wir - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F 2000 , 30 min. 16:40 Was ist was TV - Magazyn , D 2001 , 25 min. 17:05 Marsupilami: Die neuen Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F 1999 , 30 min. 17:35 Oggy und die Kakerlaken - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 1997/1998 , 25 min. 18:00 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 18:25 Disneys Aladdin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 18:50 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1998 , 30 min. 19:20 Lucky Luke _ Die neuen Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/CDN 2001 , 25 min. 19:45 Jimmy Neutron - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2002 , 30 min. 20:15 Ruhm und Ehre - Film przygodowy , Kevin Hooks , Delroy Lindo,Henry Czerny,Bronwen Booth,Kim Stanton,David Ferry,Richard Fitzpatrick , USA 1998 , 100 min. 21:55 Schuld und Sühne - Film obyczajowy , Joseph Sargent , Patrick Dempsey,Ben Kingsley,Julie Delpy,Penny Downie,Eddie Marsan,Lili Horvath,Marie Charles , USA 1998 , 95 min. 23:30 Veronas Welt - Program rozrywkowy , D 1998/2000 , 60 min. 00:30 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 105 min. 02:15 Nachtprogramm - Program rozrywkowy , 225 min. ARTE 14:00 ARTE Europa 14:30 Das Umwelt - magazyn 15:15 Hatschepsut die Grosse - film dok. 16:05 Achte auf deine Linke - film krótkometrażowy 16:20 Die Hundeschule: Der perfekte Hund - serial dok. 16:50 Kaleidoskop: Berlin Tiergarten - film dok. 17:15 Wunderfasser Wolle - film dok. 18:00 Sark, das feudale Inselparadies - film dok. 19:00 Das Forum der Europäer - magazyn 19:45 Arte Info 20:00 Mit offenen Karten 20:15 Jannis Kounellis in Mexiko - film dok. 20:45 Feuerland - Geschichten vom Ende der Welt - film dok. 21:35 Metropolis - magazyn 22:30 Terra Incognita - film fab, Francja 2002 00:25 Das ist mein Gesicht - film dok. 01:25 Lola + Bilidikid - film fab, powt. BAYERN 3 06:00 Aktuelle Panoramabilder mit Nachrichten im Barerntext 08:15 Unser Land 09:00 Bon Courage 09:30 Deutsch 10:00 Mathematik - Folgen und Grenzwerte 10:30 Fast Track English 11:00 Physik - Mechanik 11:30 Biologie 12:00 Monitor Italia 12:30 Lindenstraße - serial 13:00 Zoo & Co. 13:10 Das Gold der Caesaren - film fab, Włochy/Francja 1963 14:30 wir in bayern 16:00 Sport aktuell 17:00 Rundschau - wiadomości 17:05 Sport am Samstag 17:25 Glockenläuten aus der Pfarrkirche in Schalkhausen bei Ansbach 17:30 Bayernzeit 18:00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18:05 Zwischen Spessart und Kerwendel 18:45 Rundschau - wiadomości 19:00 Das Innenleben der Tiere 19:45 Kunst & Krempel 20:15 Die Geschichte Bayerns - film dok. 21:15 Rundschau-Magazin 21:30 Capriccio - magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Am Mittelmeer 22:45 Das Ei ist eine geschissene Gottesgabe - film dok. 00:15 Rundschau - wiadomości 00:20 Weiberregiment - film fab, Niemcy 1936 01:45 Capriccio - magazyn kulturalny 02:15 Space-Night HESSEN 06:00 Hessenschau 06:30 Vogelparadises am Wüstenrand - film dok. 07:00 KINDERPROGRAMM 07:55 Aktiv und gesund durch Skigymnastik 08:10 Sehen statt Hören - magazyn 08:40 hessentipp - magazyn 09:10 Babylon - spricht viele Sprachen 09:40 Maintower 10:00 Herman & Tietjen 12:00 Rhein kulinarisch 12:30 ARD-Ratgeber: Recht 12:55 Informationen der BfA 13:00 Zu Hause im Meer - film dok. 13:45 Insel des Ätna - film dok. 14:30 Die Fallers - serial 15:00 Lindenstraße - serial 15:30 Fort Yuma - film fab, USA 1955 16:45 Hoppe, Hoppe ... Heilung - film dok. 17:15 Sportpresseball 2002 17:50 Motorsport 18:15 Hessen, wie es singt und klingt 18:30 Alfredissimo! 19:00 Service: Natur 19:30 Hessenschau 20:00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20:15 Eine mörderiesche Rolle - film fab, 1995 21:40 hessen aktuell und wetter 21:50 Hauptsache Kultur 22:20 Bücher, Bücher 22:50 Sirenen der Finsternis (1) - kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2002 00:05 Sirenen der Finsternis (2) - kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2002 01:15 LateLounge: Club 02:00 XXL-Clubnight 05:00 www.hr-flowmotion.de NORD 3 06:00 Englisch für Anfänger 06:30 Nordbilder 06:45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 07:00 ARD-Ratgeber 07:30 Die Sendung mit der Maus - program dla dzieci 08:00 Fliege - talk-show 09:00 Nordmagazin 11:00 buten un binnen 11:30 Brisant - magazyn 12:00 Fünf Wege zur Meiserschaft - film dok. 13:00 Wenn zu viel Schnee fällt, muss man haft beten - film dok. 13:45 Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh 14:30 Lieb und struppig sucht ... 15:00 Die große Chance - film fab, Niemcy 1957 16:35 Nordlichter 17:00 Fußball im Norden 17:30 Lieb & teuer 18:00 Nordtour - magazyn 18:45 DAS! 19:30 Programy regionalne 20:00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20:15 Naturparadiese in Mecklenburg- -Vorpommern 22:00 Der Verleger (1) - film fab, Niemcy 2001 23:25 Mister Universum - film fab, USA 1976 01:05 Kino kolossal - film dok. 02:05 König der Seeräuber - film fab, Włochy/Francja 1960 03:35 Brisant - magazyn 04:05 Nordbilder 04:15 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 04:20 Aktuelle Schaubude 05:15 DAS! MDR 07:25 Länderzeit 07:55 Tom und die Biberbande - serial 08:20 Max und Moritz - film fab, Niemcy 1956 09:30 Der Doktor und dal liebe Vieh - serial 10:20 Donnerwetter 10:45 Sehen statt hören - magazyn 11:15 Alboin, König der Langobarden - film fab, Włochy 1961 12:45 Lindenstraße - serial 13:15 Musikantenscheune 14:00 Unter uns 15:30 Gute Reise TV 16:00 Sport im Osten 17:30 Tele-BINGO 18:00 Achin unterwegs 18:15 LANDESFUNKHAUS SAACHSEN-ANHALT 18:45 Glaubwürdig: Gerd Peckruhn 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen 18:56 MDR aktuell 19:00 Programy regionalne 19:30 MDR aktuell 19:50 Family Quiz 20:15 Eine Insel zum Träumen - Koh Samui - film fab, Niemcy/Austria 2001 21:45 MDR aktuell 22:00 LANDESFUNKHAUS SACHSEN-ANHALT 23:00 Treff mit O. F. 23:45 Brisant - magazyn 00:15 Stille Nacht, tödliche Nacht - film fab, Włochy 1991 01:55 Exit II - Verklärte Nacht - film fab, Austria 1995 03:30 Tagesthemen - temat dnia SÜDWEST 06:00 Leute night 06:45 Blum und Blümchen - serial rys. 08:45 Nachtcafé 10:15 ding.tv 11:00 Brisant - magazyn 11:30 Landesschau 12:25 Bitte schön ... 12:30 Wie man Erfolg hat, ohne sich besonders anzustrengen - film fab, USA 1966 14:30 fabrixx 15:00 Die Fallers - eine Schwarzwaldfamillie - serial 15:30 100% Urlaub 16:00 offen, wird nachgelietert 17:00 Lebensgefahr inklusive: Straßenmeister auf der Autobahn 17:30 Rasthaus 18:00 Aktuell 18:05 Hierzuland 18:15 Vis-a-vis 18:45 Landesschau am Samstag 18:50 Koch-Kunst mit Vincent Klink 19:15 Landesschau unterwegs 19:20 Landesschau 19:45 Aktuell 20:00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20:15 Der Samstag Abend 21:45 Aktuell 21:50 Schätze des Landes: Die Mineralquellen von Stuttgart 22:20 Frank Eistner 23:20 Lämmle live 00:50 Ring frei! 01:20 Brisant - magazyn 01:50 Leute night 03:00 Landesschau am Samstag WDR 06:30 Hier und Heute - Reportage 06:45 Wildes New York 07:30 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 07:45 Tele-Gym 08:00 Sehen statt Hören - Ein Wochenmagazin für Hörgeschädigte 08:30 FernUniversität - Wissenschaft direkt 09:00 13 x Griechenland: Rhodos und Karpathos - Inseln des Dodekanes 09:30 Lesen, Verstehen, Interpretieren 10:00 Babylon 10:30 VETRO - das Café mit Weltblick 11:00 Euro-Pizza 11:30 Computerclub 12:00 B. trift ... - Begengnung bei Böttinger 13:00 Die Anrheiner - serial 13:30 Albatros: Die Welse vom Mekong 14:00 Quarks & Co: Bis ans Ende des Universums 14:45 Hier und Heute - Streifzuge: Über Stock unk Stein 15:00 Dat Spöökhuus - komedia, Niemcy 16:50 Lachen für Anfänger (1) - serial dok. 17:20 Schlemmerreise Österreich: (4) Steirische Schmankerl 17:50 alfredissimol - Kochen mit Bio und lise Werner 18:20 Hier und Heute unterwegs: Unter Brüdern - Alltag im Knast 18:50 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Lokalzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Immer wieder kölsche Lieder 21:45 Aufforderung zum Tanz - film fab. 23:45 Asphalt-Cowboy - film fab, USA 1968 01:35 Rockpalast ORB 06:15 TELE-GYM 06:30 Aktuell um 6 - Das Ländermagazin 07:00 Brandenburg aktuell 07:30 NILS und due FernsehWecker: Hallo Spencer Sesamstraße Die Sendung mir der Maus Clown Ferdinand 09:30 Sehen statt Hören - magazyn 10:00 ABENDJOURNAL 10:45 Du und Dein Garten 11:10 Fernsehbekanntschaften 11:35 Arbeitsmarkt aktuell 11:50 Auf ein Neues - nächste Ausfahrf RBB 12:35 Die Reportage im ORB 13:05 Schweiz: Wallis 13:50 ARD-Ratgeber: Geld & Börse 14:15 Länder-Menschen- - Abentauer 15:00 Hengst-Gala in Neustadt 17:00 Afernloses Moskau 17:30 Eisenbahn-Romantik 18:00 Alfredissimol - Kochen mit Bio 18:30 Unser Sandmännchen 18:40 Brandenburg aktuell 18:45 Brandenburg regional 19:00 HEIMATJOURNAL 19:30 Brandenburg aktuell mit Sport 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Polizeiruf 110 - serial 21:40 Brandenburg aktuell 21:45 Unter rusaischen Bären 22:10 Engel des Universums - film fab, Islandia/Niemcy/Norwegia/Dania, 2000 23:45 In concert: 4 Your Soul in concert 00:45 Brandenburg aktuell mit Sport 01:15 Tagesthemen 01:35 Brandenburg regional 01:50 HEIMATJOURNAL 02:15 Du und Dein Garten ALPHA 06:00 TELE-GYN 06:15 Letters from Great Britain 06:45 Englisch für Anfänger 08:45 Playtime 09:04 Das Gesundheiesgespräch 10:00 Schaumali - Die Woche 10:10 Der Top-Tipp 10:15 Viens jouer avec nous 10:30 Zoo & Co. 11:00 Anschi und Karl-Heinz 11:15 Briefe aus Italien 11:45 IT-Kompaktkurs 13:45 Wir in Europa: Nachbarn 14:15 Fast Track English 14:45 Bon Courage 15:15 Avanti! Avanti! 15:45 Suenos - Weltsprache Spanisch 16:15 Unser Land 17:00 Fernweh - Die Reisereportage 17:25 Durch Land und Zeit 17:30 Köstliches Deutschland 18:00 Die Hunnen 18:45 Rundschau 19:00 MaxQ - Lust auf Wissen 19:30 Mailensteine der Naturwissenschaft und Technik 19:45 Viertel vor ... 20:00 Gernstl unterwegs 20:15 Samstags-Forum: Rolf Hochhuth 21:00 ComputerTreft 21:30 Fernseh-Schätze 22:15 Dublin: O'Connel Street 22:30 Denkzeit 23:45 Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting 00:15 Space-Night ORF 2 06:00 Text-aktuell - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Licht ins Dunkel - Magazyn , 30 min. 07:00 TW1-Frühstückswetter - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 07:30 Wetter-Panorama - Program informacyjny , 90 min. 09:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 09:05 Frisch gekocht ist halb gewonnen - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:35 Liebe, Lügen, Leidenschaften - Melodramat , Marco Serafini , Christian Kohlund,Barbara Wussow,Philipp Brenninkmeyer,Denise Zich,Rosemarie Fendel,Helmut Griem,Barbara Sukowa , D/A 2002 , 90 min. 09:35 Spiel mit mir - Film obyczajowy , Charles Walters , Doris Day,Stephen Boyd,Jimmy Durante,Martha Raye,Dean Jagger,Joseph Waring,Lynn Wood , USA 1962 , 105 min. 11:05 Immer Ärger mit den Mädchen - Film muzyczny , Peter Tewksbury , Elvis Presley,Marlyn Mason,Nicole Jaffe,Sheree North,Edward Andrews , USA 1969 , 95 min. 12:40 Seitenblicke spezial - Program rozrywkowy , 20 min. 13:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 13:10 Schrammeln - Film muzyczny , Géza von Bolváry , Hans Moser,Paul Hörbiger,Marte Harell,Hans Holt,Fritz Imhoff,Paula Pfluger,Ingeborg Egger , A 1944 , 95 min. 14:45 Die Heilige und ihr Narr - Melodramat , Gustav Ucicky , Gerhard Riedmann,Gundula Blau,Hertha Feiler,Willy Birgel,Heinrich Gretler,Franca Parisi,Hugo Gottschlich , A 1957 , 90 min. 16:15 Bilderbuch Österreich - Program podróżniczy , 10 min. 16:25 Alpen _ Donau _ Adria - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 16:55 Religionen der Welt - Magazyn , 5 min. 17:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 17:05 Erlebnis Österreich - Magazyn , 40 min. 17:45 Volksanwalt - Magazyn , 35 min. 18:20 Bingo - Teleturniej , 40 min. 19:00 Bundesland heute - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:30 Zeit im Bild und Kultur - Program informacyjny , 23 min. 19:53 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 7 min. 20:00 Seitenblicke - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 20:15 Die Krone der Volksmusik - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 22:15 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:25 Graz fliegt! - Magazyn , 90 min. 23:55 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 00:00 Charade - Film kryminalny , Stanley Donen , Cary Grant,Audrey Hepburn,Walter Matthau,James Coburn,George Kennedy,Ned Glass,Thomas Chelimsky , USA 1963 , 110 min. 01:50 Seitenblicke - Program rozrywkowy , 5 min. 01:55 Alpen _ Donau _ Adria - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 02:25 Volksanwalt - Magazyn , 35 min. 03:00 Erlebnis Österreich - Magazyn , 35 min. 03:35 Napoleon - Film obyczajowy , Yves Simoneau , Christian Clavier,John Malkovich,Gérard Depardieu,Isabella Rossellini,Mavie Hörbiger,Heino Ferch,Marie Bäumer , F/D 2002 , 90 min. 05:10 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 05:35 Schlemmerreise _ Köstliches Deutschland - Magazyn , 25 min. NBC 06:00 European Market Week - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Middle East This Week - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 07:00 Asia Market Week - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 07:30 European Market Week - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 08:00 Louis Rukeyser's Wall Street - Magazyn , 30 min. 08:30 Wall Street Journal - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:00 Cottonwood Christian Centre - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 09:30 Mc Laughlin Group - Magazyn , 30 min. 10:00 Giga Party - Magazyn , 90 min. 11:30 Europa Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 12:00 RTL-Shop - Program informacyjny , 180 min. 15:00 Giga Party - Magazyn , 60 min. 16:00 TV-Predigt mit Pastor Wegert - Magazyn , 30 min. 16:30 Bibel-TV - Magazyn , 30 min. 17:00 Hof mit Himmel - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 17:30 Golfmagazin - Program sportowy , 120 min. 19:30 Europa Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 20:00 Golfmagazin - Program sportowy , 120 min. 22:00 T-Games _ Die Show - Magazyn , 30 min. 22:30 Best of T-online - Magazyn , 30 min. 23:00 Giga Games - Magazyn , 120 min. 01:00 Giga Party - Magazyn , 60 min. 02:00 Giga Games - Magazyn , 120 min. 04:00 Giga Party - Magazyn , 60 min. 05:00 Donahue - Program informacyjny , 60 min. Euronews 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min. 19:00 News - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 19:15 Europeans - Program informacyjny , 8 min. 19:23 News - Program informacyjny , 112 min. 21:15 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 21:35 News - Program informacyjny , 145 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. CNN 06:00 International Correspondents 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 World Business This Week 08:00 World News 08:30 Your Health 09:00 World News 09:30 Inside Europe 10:00 Larry King 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 World News 12:30 The Music Room 13:00 World News 13:30 World Sport 14:00 World News 14:30 Diplomatic License 15:00 World News 15:30 People in The News 16:00 World News 16:30 World Sport 17:00 World News 17:30 Golf Plus 18:00 World News 18:30 Inside Africa 19:00 World Business This Week 19:30 Best Of Insight 20:00 World News 20:30 Pinnacle 21:00 World News 21:30 Inside Europe 22:00 World News 22:30 International Correspondents 23:00 World News 23:30 World Sport 00:00 World News 00:30 The Daily Show With Jon Stewart: Global Edition 01:00 World News 01:30 Next@CNN 02:00 World News 02:30 World Report 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 The Music Room 04:30 Your Health 05:00 World News 05:30 Diplomatic License BBC WORLD 06:00 BBC News 06:30 Talking Movies 07:00 BBC News 07:30 Simpson's World 08:00 BBC News 08:30 Click Online 09:00 BBC News 10:00 BBC News 10:10 Ice Dogs 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Top Gear 12:00 BBC News 12:30 This Week 13:00 BBC News 14:00 BBC News 14:15 Profiles: Saddam Hussein 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Correnspondent 16:00 BBC News 16:10 Ice Dogs 17:00 BBC News 17:30 Simpson's World 18:00 BBC News 18:30 Talking Movies 19:00 BBC News 19:30 This Week 20:00 BBC News 20:30 Earth Report 21:00 BBC News 22:00 BBC News 22:30 Talking Movies 23:00 BBC News 23:15 Profiles: Saddam Hussein 00:00 BBC News 00:30 Simpson's World 01:00 BBC News 01:30 This Week 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Fast Track 02:45 Holiday 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Simpson's World 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Correspondent 05:00 BBC News 05:30 This Week TVN 24 Serwisy inf. co pół godziny 06:00 Bilans tygodnia 06:30 Serwis sportowy 07:00 Studio 24 07:30 Styl - magazyn 08:00 Multikino - magazyn 08:30 Zdrowie 09:30 Automaniak - magazyn 10:00 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Styl - magazyn 11:00 Cały ten świat (1) 11:30 Cały ten świat (2) 12:00 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Automaniak 13:00 Studio 24 13:30 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Styl 15:30 Raport TVN 24 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:30 Automaniak 17:00 Reportaż; Serwis sportowy 17:30 Studio 24 18:30 Zdrowie 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Automaniak 20:00 Cały ten świat (1) 20:30 Cały ten świat (2) 21:00 Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Raport TVN 24 22:00 Studio 24 22:30 Multikino 23:00 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 Europejska corrida - reportaż 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Cały ten świat 01:30 Fakty 02:00 Studio 24 02:30 Raport TVN 24 03:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Automaniak 04:00 Studio 24 04:30 Styl 05:00 Cały ten świat CNBC EUROPE 06:00 Europe This Week 06:30 Asia Market Week 07:00 Far Eastern Economic Rev 07:30 US Business Centr. 08:00 Market Week 08:30 McLaughlin Group 09:00 Cottonwood Christian Centre 09:30 Far Eastern Economic Rev 10:00 Europe This Week 10:30 Asia Market Week 11:00 Wall Street Journal 11:30 McLaughlin Group 12:00 CNBC Sports 16:00 Europe This Week 16:30 Asia Market Week 17:00 US Business Centre 17:30 Market Week 18:00 Wall Street Journal 18:30 McLaughlin Group 19:00 Time And Again 19:45 Dateline 20:30 Tonight Show With Jay Leno 22:00 Late Night With Conan O'Brien 22:45 Sketches 23:00 CNBC Sports 01:00 Time And Again 01:45 Dateline 02:30 Time And Again 03:15 Dateline CARTOON NETWORK 06:00 Droopy, superdetektyw 06:20 Musze opowieści 06:45 Tom i Jerry 07:10 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 07:35 Mike, Lu i Og 08:00 Chojracka 60 09:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 09:30 Strażnicy czasu 10:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 10:30 Kosmiczna rodzinka 10:55 Atomówki 11:20 Mroczni i źli 11:45 Dwa głupie psy 12:10 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd + Eddy 13:00 Toonami 14:00 Scooby-Doo 14:25 Flintstonowie 14:45 Tom i Jerry 15:10 Ed, Edd + Eddy 15:30 Laboratorium Dextera 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Cubix 17:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Flintstonowie FOX KIDS 06:00 Przygody Pytalskich 06:20 Lochy i smoki 06:45 Dennis rozrabiaka 07:10 Zły pies 07:30 Hamtaro 07:55 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 08:15 Świat według Ludwiczka 08:40 Pokémon 2 09:00 Spiderman 09:25 Szalony Jack, pirat 09:45 Walter Melon 10:05 Oggy i karaluchy 10:30 Agenci Fox Kids: Inspektor Gadżet 10:50 Agenci Fox Kids: Odlotowe agentki 11:15 Agenci Fox Kids: Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 11:35 Agenci Fox Kids: Special Show 12:00 Szalony Jack, pirat 12:20 Power Rangers Time Force 13:05 Kot Ik! 13:30 Oggy i karaluchy 13:05 Pokémon 2 14:10 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 14:35 Jak dwie krople wody 15:00 Agenci Fox Kids: Inspektor Gadżet 15:20 Agenci Fox Kids: Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 15:30 Agenci Fox Kids: Odlotowe agentki 16:00 Agenci Fox Kids: Special Show 16:25 Oggy i karaluchy 16:45 Kot Ik! 17:10 Dennis rozrabiaka 17:35 Świat według Ludwiczka 17:55 Jerry i paczka 18:15 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 18:40 Jak dwie krople wody 19:00 The Simpsons 19:30 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 19:55 Gęsia skórka 20:20 Kleszcz 20:40 X-Men 21:00 Spiderman 21:50 Oggy i karaluchy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Sci Trek z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Classic z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Base z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH 1 Classic z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Plus z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Onyx TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Germany z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Avante z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sverige z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arirang z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M 6 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Deutsche Welle z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 5 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Neun Live z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SAT 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3 Sat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bayern 3 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hessen z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sudwest z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORB z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Alpha z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki EuroNews z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC Europe z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2003 roku